Several Ways to Go About Life
by kaelaa
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol in 100 situations. AU. Newest: Tomoyo helps a clueless customer pick out flowers.
1. 013 Death

Hello readers, I have once again attempted writing in an effort to get my creative juices flowing. But seeing as how I don't have the time to be committed to a full fledged story yet, I am easing into it with 100 situation drabbles, starring none other than my favourite non-canon couple Tomoyo and Eriol. These drabbles are going to be mostly AU as I enjoy throwing Tomoyo and Eriol into weird situations and alternate realities. If you're reading, I would very much appreciate a review!

xxx

013. Death

He glided through the cobblestone streets, observing the few people milling around despite the late hour but with eyes glazed over and unseeing. In another lifetime, he might have stopped to appreciate the old architecture of the townhouses or marvelled wondrously at the creeping vines surrounding the doors and windows. Vaguely, he remembered that such things used to interest him, perhaps he had been an architect? Or a builder? It had been such a long time ago, soon he knew he would pass by this way again and not even give his surroundings the little thought he still did now.

Shaking his head, and inwardly reminding himself he had more pressing matters to take care of, he did a quick sweep of the general area and soon found what he was looking for. The tell tale black glow on a door. Ignoring the whore who was leaning against a lone street lamp, he stepped around her to the door behind and pushed it slowly open.

Ah, a brothel. It has been a while since he last visited such a place. Eyeing the seedy clientele who were in various states of undress and lounged across the salon, he narrowed his eyes, searching for the person he was to collect. Not noticing anything other than the usual debauchery, he spotted a little stairwell off to the side of the salon and glided over, easily ascending the steps in search for his delivery.

He was greeted by a little wooden door at the top and his senses tingled in the way they usually did when he was near a job. Smirking and feeling rather satisfied with himself, he leaned against the door and let himself into the small, musky room. The only furniture was a thin bed roll in the middle of the floor and upon it, sat a girl with hair as black as the night. She looked up at his entrance and he halted momentarily for it was the first time, in a long time, his presence had been acknowledged. The girl said nothing, but her eyes stared piercingly at him and he found himself waiting with bated breath for her to speak. Finally after a few minutes had passed with nothing but silence in between them, he let out a breath and glided closer to her, convinced that the girl couldn't actually see him.

Which was why he nearly tripped over his non-existent feet _(or at least, he thinks they are non-existent, just like the rest of him.)_ when the girl spoke, "Who are you?"

He quickly looked at her and frowned, "You can see me?"

Her answering nod rendered him speechless for a few more seconds. Inhaling deeply in and out to regulate his breathing and gather his thoughts, for he had never encountered such a situation before, he gingerly sat down next to the girl on the bed roll.

"They never told me that something like this would happen." He looked directly at the girl next to him, noting the strange colouring of her eyes.

"Something like what would happen?" The girl replied, cocking her head in question, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to speak to a stranger who had invaded her bedroom at quite an ungodly hour in the night.

"This." He said, gesturing uselessly between them. At the girl's puzzled expression, he tried to clarify, "You are not suppose to be able to see me."

"Oh," came the girl's answer.

He frowned, ruffling his hair exasperatedly, trying to find an explanation _(a gesture which he used to do much in his lifetime, although that memory was gone from him now)_, haltingly he said, "I am not human."

The girl beside him blinked. Then said, "My name is Tomoyo," and stretched out her hand in a handshake.

He turned to her, a little disbelieving, but stretched out his own to grasp hers. _(His gentlemanly upbringing would not leave him despite the centuries of decidedly ungentlemanly work he had been doing.)_ Her hands were pale and jaundiced and he realised with a start that so was the rest of her.

"You're sick." He told her flatly, still holding on to her hand.

"I... yes." She replied back, the corners of her mouth curling up into a barely there smile. He saw the sparkle in her eye though, she was amused.

"Why is it that you can see me?" He asked again, "Touch me?" And he threaded their fingers together.

Tomoyo looked down at their joined hands and whispered lowly, "I don't know."

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and they both jumped, turning wide eyes towards the doorway. "Tomoyo! Get down there at once! The crowd is getting rowdy!" Then the sound of heavy footsteps retreating away.

Letting out a little sigh, Tomoyo pulled away from the mysterious stranger, "I have to go."

But before she could lift herself off her bed roll, she felt the warm hands catch her own again and the stranger said, "You can't. I have you now."

Feeling the strength drain out of her, she fell back onto the bed roll, and looked directly into midnight blue eyes, "Are you going to take me away?"

The mouth of the stranger curled up into a delicious smile and raising her hand up to his lips, he murmured against them, "Yes. I am going to take you away. My name is Eriol."

She felt her eyes slowly close although all she wanted was to take in the stranger with the midnight blue eyes in front of her, promising the one and only thing she had ever wanted in her life.

"I am Death."

And she knew no more.


	2. 082 Fan

These were meant to be drabbles. Alas, I am incapable of writing them. Features musicsnob!Tomoyo and rocker!Eriol. Also, disclaimer, the song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls and most definitely not to They Dream in Ink or to me! Also, this was inspired by another fanfic I read long ago in Pride and Prejudice. If you see any similarities, perhaps you could direct me to the fanfic so I could properly credit my inspiration!

xxx

082. Fan

"Seriously Sakura! Can you please turn the volume down!" Tomoyo shouted from inside her room.

When nothing happened after a few seconds, Tomoyo grumbled and huffed, lifting herself off her comfortable position on her bed, and placing a bookmark in her book, proceeded to the living room to give her dear cousin a piece of her mind.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am..."<em>

Tomoyo looked around the apartment she shared with Sakura when she did not immediately spot her cousin in the living room. The stereo was on at full volume though, Tomoyo shot the poor innocent stereo a dark look and grumbled under her breath about absent minded cousins who kept forgetting to turn off the stereo when they went out.

Striding quickly over to the offensive machine, Tomoyo pulled out the plug and sighed happily when immediately silence returned to the apartment. Absent-mindedly, Tomoyo began to rearrange the CDs strewn carelessly over and around the stereo, contemplating whether she should organise them alphabetically or by genre because Kami-sama knows that Sakura would never bother. She picked up one particular CD cover that seemed to have seen better days and realised it was one that Sakura played constantly. In fact, it was the same one that had been playing just moments before.

Squinting, she read the name of the band, "They Dream in Ink." Ah, the band that dear Sakura had been obsessing over for a very, very long time. Tomoyo let out a very unladylike scoff, then almost guiltily she looked around, her mother would have had her head if she had heard such a sound come from her precious well behaved daughter. Remembering that she was alone, Tomoyo turned her attention back to the CD cover in hand. The front of the cover showed a photo of the band and she supposed they were pretty good looking fellows, if one found degenerate rocker types appealing in any way. Tomoyo found herself very familiar with their faces because this particular band had recently enjoyed a sudden spurt in popularity when photos of the band members vacationing _(shirtless)_ in Hawaii hit the news stands. Making a face, Tomoyo dropped the CD cover unceremoniously back onto the stereo because she had no respect for any musicians who tried to sell their music with something other than their voices.

Just as she stepped away from the stereo, the front door flung open with a flourish that could only be accomplished by her exuberant cousin cum room mate, Sakura.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo nearly winced, "Yes Sakura? You appear to be in a good mood."

Sakura, wide-eyed and her ponytail bouncing happily behind her, bounded towards Tomoyo, excitedly she held Tomoyo's hands and twirled them around the living room, "Oh Tomoyo! You'll never guess what happened!"

Tomoyo laughed as she allowed herself to be twirled around the room, Sakura's joy was always infectious, "What is it?"

Sakura suddenly stopped and after some digging around in her handbag, she pulled out what looked like 2 movie tickets, "I got free backstage passes to the They Dream in Ink concert tonight!"

Tomoyo only blinked stupidly at her.

"It was from that lucky draw!" Sakura explained again, "You know the one I entered in last month? I didn't think I would actually win!" Sakura shrieked again and caught Tomoyo in a tight hug, "I never win anything!"

"Good for you Sakura." Tomoyo said, patting her cousin lightly on the back and attempted to extract herself from the hug.

"You're going to come with me right?" Sakura asked, pulling away.

Tomoyo froze, "Er, but Sakura, you know I don't like the band!"

"But...but nobody could not like them! They're gorgeous! And totally talented!" Sakura wailed, tugging on Tomoyo's shirt in her best expression of a wounded puppy. "No one else is going to be free to come with me tonight and I don't want to go alone."

Tomoyo tried her hardest not to look into Sakura's huge unblinking eyes that seemed to be, alarmingly, about to fill up with tears. Sighing a sigh that indicated the long suffering she endured under the same roof as her cousin, Tomoyo found herself agreeing in the most dejected voice she could muster.

Sakura immediately brightened up and hugged Tomoyo tightly, "Thanks Tomoyo! I know you won't regret it!"

Ah, ominous words, surely. Tomoyo could only manage a withering smile in response.

xxx

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at the long line of girls in silent judgement. It was an outdoor concert! Surely they would have thought to put on more appropriate clothing! Eyeing the 4 inch heels and micro skirts that had no place in a mosh pit, Tomoyo questioned the sanity of the crowd before her.

Sakura giggled when she noticed Tomoyo's semi-disgusted expression. It wasn't difficult to deduce her cousin's general thoughts about the attire of the other concert-goers. They had both put on sensible flats and summer appropriate dresses. After all, the concert was suppose to be the ending show of the summer festival. Looking around the various stalls that were set up around the stage, and thanking the heavens that she had backstage VIP passes and so had reserved places near the stage, Sakura dragged Tomoyo away from the long line of girls in search of food.

Tomoyo grumbled as her cousin pulled her away for she was not done mentally growling at the unfortunate outfits some of the concert-goers had decided to put on. Really, there wasn't any need to be nearly half naked to listen to music! Turning to tell Sakura what she thought exactly about some of the outfits (_seriously, leather? In this sweltering heat? And paired with those boots?_), she caught sight of a beer tent.

"Oh thank Kami-sama! Beer!" And Tomoyo pulled a bemused Sakura in the direction of the beer tent instead. "Just what I need to get through the night."

Sakura laughed, swatting her cousin affectionately on the arm, "You, are such a music snob Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo pretended to look affronted as she waited in line for her beer, "I am not!"

Sakura smiled back, "They're not that bad really! Their songs are relatable! Unlike some of the classical stuff you listen to written by dead people."

"You take that back Sakura!" Tomoyo said in a scandalised whisper, though her lips twitched at the corners, betraying her own amusement.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Tomoyo, let's get some drinks and get out of here. I still need food!"

"Alright, alright, but don't be surprised if I wind up coming back here again. One beer is probably not going to cut it, if I have to put up with those girls."

xxx

The concert went well, he supposed. Except for the few times he got hit in the face with questionable underwear from the crowd, he had a good time performing at the festival. The vibe was sweet, the crowd was happy and security did not have to cart off any crazy fan from off the stage. So yes, definitely a good night for Eriol.

"Dude, you want some food? I'm going to get some from the food van." Syaoran said from behind him.

Eriol shook his head, "Nah. I'm bushed, I'm just going to head back to the dressing room and get some sleep."

"Alright then, suit yourself." Syaoran shrugged and turned to walk away with the rest of the band. Then he called over his shoulder, "Oh yea, make sure there aren't any groupies lying in wait there before you fall asleep yea? Don't want to repeat Hawaii now do you?"

Eriol flipped him the bird and ignoring Syaoran's chuckling, trudged back to the dressing room, all the while, keeping a lookout for crazy fan girls who might have slipped past Security_ (damn that Syaoran!)_. Satisfied he was not being followed, Eriol opened the door of his dressing room, only to find a girl with her back facing him, inspecting a poster of the band rather closely.

Crap, a groupie. He scratched his head, looking around for security to escort the girl out, but finding none, he hesitantly cleared his throat, "Er, miss, sorry but this area is private and we really don't want groupies in here."

The girl, turned around immediately at his voice and _wow. _Her raven hair tumbled down her shoulders and she had a healthy flush to her complexion. On second thoughts, he did not really mind her staying now.

Then she spoke, "Excuse me?" Mystery girl sounded quite insulted, "I am most definitely not a groupie!"

She wobbled towards him, and Eriol belatedly realised that this girl was sloshed. Ah, accounts for the red cheeks then.

"Er okay, miss. Maybe we should get you home." Eriol shot out an arm to steady the girl as she tumbled towards him.

"I know you!" She hissed at him, shrugging his arm away, and poking a delicate finger right onto his nose, "You're in the band!"

"Yes, I am." Eriol replied, now a little amused with the situation and more than a little intrigued with the drunk non-groupie.

"Well then," the girl continued, swaying in front of him, "I would like to tell you that I think, you suck."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "We suck?"

"Oh yes. Most definitely." the beautiful non-groupie affirmed.

"We've sold millions worldwide miss, I hardly think we suck. We're awesome!" Eriol exclaimed, a little put out by the non-groupie's declaration.

"Pish posh," the non-groupie waved a hand absent-mindedly in his general direction, "people would buy your music as long as there's a picture of the band on the front cover. You're not selling the music really. You're selling your bodies!" The groupie then took a step closer to Eriol, and he actually found his heart rate increasing, she lowered her voice to a whisper and going on her tiptoes, she breathed into his ear, "like gigolos!"

Okay, Eriol should really not be feeling turned on right now. Calming himself, he attempted to talk some reason into the girl, "Look, miss, we're not selling our bodies. We write our own music and everything! It just so happens that our band is on the good looking side okay!"

"Hmph. I don't think so!" The girl disagreed, crossing her arms across her chest and then nearly falling over. Eriol reached out to hold onto her arm. She wisely let him this time.

"You don't think what? We write our own music? Because we really do. I can show you my notes and everything!" Eriol exclaimed, in half a mind to dig out his top secret music notes from his guitar case.

"No, I mean I don't think the band is good looking!" the non-groupie pouted, hating to have been misunderstood.

"Oh." Eriol scratched his head, that was odd. He had honestly never heard anyone say that before.

"Degenerate rockers aren't my type." The non-groupie continued, leaning heavily onto Eriol's arm, eyes closed as if trying to will her dizziness away.

"What's your type then?" Eriol asked, wincing the moment the words left his mouth. He really, really, shouldn't hit on a drunk girl, no matter how beautiful she was. And especially because she was like an anti-fan or something.

The girl in question, opened her eyes and looked up at Eriol. Then with a little gasp, she asked, "Have you always worn glasses?"

Eriol blinked, he had forgotten he had put on his glasses after the show. He normally took them out while performing because his manager insisted no self-respecting rocker wore them. "Oh, yea, I wear them when I'm not performing."

"Oh." The girl said in a small voice, "I kinda like men who wear glasses."

Eriol blinked and smiled down at the inebriated girl. He could totally work with that. Then suddenly the dressing room door opened and Syaoran entered with a crying girl in tow.

They looked at each other but before either could voice out their questions about the other's situation, Syaoran's crying girl flung herself at his drunk girl and cried, "Oh Tomoyo! You scared the crap out of me! I thought I lost you!"

"S'okay Sakura, I was just drunk!" Tomoyo replied back, flinging her arms around Sakura's neck. "I was just telling him," at this point, Tomoyo pointed to Eriol, "how much he sucked!"

Syaoran sniggered. Eriol elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh dear." Sakura coloured red, "Er, sorry about that Mr. Eriol. My cousin really doesn't know what's she's saying when she's drunk. She's not normally like this." Sakura winced as Tomoyo protested loudly into her neck. "Thanks for finding her by the way. I think we better get home now." She led Tomoyo out of the room and refused politely an offer from Syaoran to send them home. _("That's alright Mr. Syaoran, we'll be okay on our own. Thank you!")_

Eriol could only watch dumbly as the beautiful, drunk, non-groupie _(who liked men with glasses)_ was led out.

"You okay dude?" Syaoran asked, waving his hand in front of Eriol's face, "She sure did a number on you eh?"

Eriol blinked. "I didn't get her number."

Syaoran scoffed, "She was drunk Eriol, she probably wouldn't have remembered it."

"But," Eriol continued, "She likes men with glasses!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but commented no further. Eriol frowned as he settled onto the couch. Suddenly, he felt something poking against his back. Turning around, he fished out a small purse from behind the cushions. Opening it, he found a mobile phone and a driver's license. Inspecting it further, he face broke into a smile, yes, somewhere up there, was someone who loved him.

All he needed now was a plan to convince Tomoyo Daidouji that his band most definitely did not suck.


	3. 015 Early

I am frankly amazed at myself for churning these little fics out as quickly as I am now. Wonder how long this writing binge would last? Anyway, this is a sequel to chapter 2, 082 Fan. Read on to watch how Tomoyo deals with the aftermath of the concert and the bespectacled rocker!Eriol.

xxx

015. Early

Tomoyo moaned piteously into her hands as sunlight streamed through the window in the corner coffee shop she was presently sitting in. Checking her watch, she sighed at the time. 8 o'clock in the morning. She looked around, not surprised to find that she was at present the only customer. It was so early the morning rush hour hadn't even come in yet. She suppose though that she only herself to blame for the present state of matters. She really shouldn't have had that third beer, or the fourth, or the fifth, or the sixth, wait, how many did she have again that night?

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands, recalling that she had woken up the day after the concert with a dreadful hangover, convinced that the world was about to end. Her dear cousin then cheerfully filled her in on her drunken shenanigans, which included getting lost backstage, invading the band's dressing room and telling the lead singer that he sucked. Tomoyo felt almost bad. Sure, she was a bit of a music snob and she honestly disliked the band, but she was never rude. Especially to someone's face. Ah wells, there was nothing else to be done. She would never ever see the man again.

Imagine her horror then, when Sakura's phone rang and it turned out to be the lead singer who had apparently found her purse in the dressing room. Tomoyo hadn't even realised it was missing.

"_Oh yes Mr. Eriol, Tomoyo would be glad to meet you tomorrow to retrieve her purse...I'm afraid she can't quite come to the phone right now...Oh no, she's fine, a little hungover, but fine...Tomorrow at 8? In the morning? Oh yea, that'll be okay...Right sure. Thank you...Oh tell Mr. Syaoran I said hello back...Right, okay. Bye! And thanks again!"_

Sighing, she aimed her glare at her watch. 8:05. Why couldn't the degenerate rocker pick a more agreeable time? Like maybe 8 at night? Then again, Tomoyo reasoned that he probably made their meeting early so as to avoid the crowds who would probably recognise him and start snapping photos and accosting him for autographs or something. Tomoyo felt a sudden stab of pity for the poor guy.

Just then, the coffee shop doors swung open to admit the lead singer of She Dreams in Ink. Spotting Tomoyo easily in the empty shop, he strode over to her and sat down opposite her with an altogether too cheerful "Good morning!"

"Er, good morning." Tomoyo greeted, wondering if he had always worn glasses. She didn't seem to recall him looking like this from the concert.

"Coffee for you?"

"Oh, no thanks." Tomoyo gestured to her coffee, "I already got mine. Thanks...Mr. Eriol?"

Eriol smiled, "Just Eriol will be fine, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo wondered at how her name seemed to roll so familiarly off her tongue. She dearly hoped all she did that night at the concert was to insult him. "Right." Tomoyo shifted nervously, "Um, first of all, I would like to apologise. I really shouldn't have barged into your dressing room and in addition to that, insult you and your band. I understand that while I might be free to think what I want, I really should not have been so rude as to actually tell you my honest opinions. So, I'm sorry." She winced inwardly, that apology sounded a lot better in her head. She really couldn't function so early in the morning.

Eriol, for his part, looked amused and adjusting his glasses, nodded, "No harm done Tomoyo."

There he went again. Saying her name in that way like...like he actually knew her!

"Here," Eriol said suddenly, passing her her purse.

"Oh, thank you!" Tomoyo said, shifting through her purse for her mobile phone, checking for any missed calls. "You didn't have to return it personally, I'm sure one of your entourage would have done the job admirably."

Eriol shook his head in response, "That's fine, I wanted to pass you this too anyway." Saying so, he lifted a paper bag onto the table.

"What's that?" Tomoyo questioned, as she pulled the paper bag gingerly towards her.

"It's all the CDs our band has ever put out," Eriol replied as he fiddled with his glasses.

Tomoyo blinked and with a weak smile, pushed the paper bag back towards Eriol again, "I appreciate the thought Mr. Eriol but my cousin is a big fan of you guys and I'm pretty sure we have the band's entire collection in our living room already."

"Oh but these are different!" Eriol said, brightening up, "I wrote post its to point out my favourite songs on each album," He picked out one CD out of the bag and opening it, pulled out the lyric booklet and pointed out, "And I made some notes in here for every song about what we wanted to convey through the music and lyrics!"

Tomoyo swallowed, "Every song?"

Eriol nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Tomoyo had to laugh, perhaps she had misjudged the rocker after all. Noticing the coffee shop was beginning to fill with people, she picked up the paper bag and started towards the door, Eriol close on her heels. He opened the door and gestured her to exit first. _Manners, interesting._

"Well, thank you Mr. Eriol," Tomoyo said as she turned towards him, "I don't know why you seem so insistent on changing my mind about your band since you've already sold millions anyway. But it's appreciated."

Eriol grinned, "I just wanted you to know that we're serious musicians too! We just happen to perform shirtless sometimes!"

Tomoyo chuckled, and lifted up her paper bag, "Alright sure, I'm positive Sakura would enjoy these at the very least."

Eriol started walking away backwards into the rush hour crowd, "Let me know whether you changed your mind after listening!"

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again Mr. Eriol!" Tomoyo called back as she waved goodbye.

He didn't seem to hear her as he disappeared amidst the rush of people.

Turning around, Tomoyo sighed. Eriol seemed to be quite different from what she originally pegged him out to be. Recalling his glasses _(and her fondness of them)_, she reminded herself that it'll do her good not to be so judgemental in the future.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Fishing it out, her eyes widened at the caller ID. Taking a moment to compose herself, she answered the call.

"I hope you don't think I would have finished listening to the CDs by now, we only just left the coffee shop 5 minutes ago!"

Tomoyo smiled as she heard his laughter from the other end of the line.

xxx

No plans as yet to take rocker!Eriol fics any further. I'll have to see how the prompts work for me. But anyway, expect another new chapter featuring fisherman!Eriol and rivernymph!Tomoyo soon. A review would be much appreciated, thank you!


	4. 005 River

As promised, fisherman!Eriol and rivernymph!Tomoyo. Many thanks to all who reviewed!

xxx

005. River

Eriol whistled a little tune as he settled on his usual perch by the river. After casting his nets, he set about attaching bait to his fishing line before he cast it out into the river. Sighing as he watched his line bob on the river surface, he hoped that he went home with more than one fish today. He was hoping to sell any extra in the market today so he could afford to buy some fabric, his sister, Nakuru needed to fix up her dress.

Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his line and delightedly, he started winding it back. It was the first time in a long while he managed a catch within the hour. The fish on the hook was probably a big one too, judging by the fight it was putting up. Eriol stood and moved a few paces back, attempting to lift the fish out of the water, but it continued to struggle and in his haste to ensure the fish didn't get away, Eriol tripped over a rock and flew backwards, his rod flying out of his hands.

Cursing himself for his clumsiness, he looked around for his rod and found it lying a few feet away on the river bank, and the fish was still struggling on the hook! Except now it was on land and could only manage to flap around. Quickly, Eriol stood and gently unhooked the fish from the line, depositing it quickly into his carrier for live catch. Fresh fish always fetched a better price in the market after all. Bending down to inspect the fish presently swimming around in frantic circles in the container, Eriol realised with a start, that it was a curious pale gold. He had never come across a fish like that before. Eriol half wondered if the fish was poisonous, or sick perhaps.

Then at the corner of his eye, he noticed a rippling on the surface of the river. Thinking it was another big fish swimming near the surface, Eriol readied his rod again and quickly moved to cast his line. Except, when he looked towards the river again, the ripples on the river had been replaced by a head, which belonged to a beautiful girl who was emerging from the water.

Eriol was quite sure his jaw was open in the most unattractive fashion but he could not seem to close it. This must be a river nymph! Many legends have been told about this river being home to river nymphs who seduced men with their haunting voices into the deep end of the river. Those men were never to be seen again.

Gulping nervously, Eriol tried to move away, hoping to escape undetected. He lifted the container containing the fish carefully and was about to turn around to flee the scene when the fish gave a particular violent thrash. That succeeded in attracting the attention of the river nymph.

She turned towards Eriol and in the most angelic voice said, "You can't have that!"

Eriol was puzzled for a second, then realised the river nymph was pointing at his container, "You mean the fish?"

The river nymph nodded, her black hair flowing around her, "Yes, Kero. He belongs to my friend." She took another step towards Eriol.

Eriol retreated hurriedly, eyes wide with fear, "Are you going to drown me?"

The river nymph stopped in her tracks, "What? Why would I do that?" Her eyes betraying her confusion.

"Don't river nymphs try to seduce men and then drown them in the river?" Eriol questioned, taking a little step forward, sensing this particular river nymph did not seem bent on seduction.

The river nymph wrinkled her nose in response, "Ew, no! Who told you that?"

Eriol shrugged, "Syaoran."

"Syaoran is stupid." The river nymph declared. "I just want to get Kero back."

Eriol noticed the river nymph was out of the river now, although she did not stray far from the river banks. "Oh okay then, I didn't realise this fish belonged to someone else." Saying so, he made his way cautiously over to the river nymph and handed over the container with Kero inside.

"Oh thank you human!" The river nymph smiled, "I was going to offer you something in return for Kero, but since you so willingly gave him back, I am going to give you two somethings instead!"

"Two somethings?" Eriol stupidly repeated.

"Yes!" The river nymph said, looking around. "Now, what could I possibly offer you in return..." she mumbled to herself. Noticing the nets that Eriol had cast, she clapped her hands, "Oh I know! I shall make sure that your fishing nets would always be filled with fish every day of your life!"

"You can do that?" Eriol asked, not daring to believe his luck.

"Of course," Seeing Eriol had no objection to her plan, the river nymph waved her arm and immediately, Eriol's nets were filled with splashing fish.

Eriol gaped, that was probably more fish he had caught in his entire life!

"Thank you!" Eriol exclaimed, turning his wide eyes to the beautiful river nymph.

She beamed back at him, obviously pleased with his reaction. "You're welcome human! Now for that second thing..." She looked around again, hoping to see something else she might help Eriol with.

"Oh that's quite alright. I am perfectly content now!" Eriol replied, his gaze fixed on the splashing nets of fish.

The river nymph laughed, "Never have I encountered a human who would refuse me! Well then, perhaps..." the river nymph gestured for Eriol to come closer.

Eriol inched a little closer to the river nymph, taking note of her fair skin and strange purple eyes.

"Perhaps," the river nymph continued, twirling a hair around her finger, "a kiss?" And without waiting for a response from Eriol, she tip toed and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

Shocked, Eriol could not move away, and he realised belatedly that the river nymph had meant to seduce him after all! And he had foolishly ventured near enough to the water's edge where she would surely drown him. But then, the river nymph pulled away, ducking her head to hide her blush. Eriol looked down and saw that his feet was still very much firmly on dry land.

The river nymph released Kero from his container and with one last wave and shy smile, disappeared into the river.

"Oh," Eriol said, lifting a finger on his lips, "Wait."

But she was already gone.

Looking out to the spot where she had disappeared, Eriol found himself taking a step into the river. "Wait," he called out, wading a little deeper, "I didn't get your name!"

"Eriol!"

Eriol turned to the voice and saw Syaoran, his friend, waving at him from the river banks, "Get out of there you idiot! The current there is strong, you'll get pulled under if you're not careful!"

Eriol realised suddenly that he was up to his waist in water, funny, he swore he was only a few steps from the river bank a while ago.

"It looks like you got lucky today!" Syaoran exclaimed, gesturing to the nets, although he continued to look worried at Eriol's present position in the water, "I heard the fish splashing in your nets all the way upstream!"

Eriol nodded absent-mindedly, eyes still trained on the spot that river nymph had disappeared from. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could hear her whisper his name in that melodious voice of hers. _Eriol... Eriol... _The water around him seemed to echo with his name.

Perhaps, one day, he might see her again.

xxx

I guess this one could have turned out a little darker, but today Tomoyo is in no mood to seduce anyone so Eriol shall stay a fisherman a while longer. If you enjoyed it, a review would be very nice!


	5. 066 Relocate

Whoohoo, another drabble! This one has guest appearances by Nakuru and Syaoran! I hadn't originally planned on writing a sequel to fisherman!Eriol but when redeyes143 asked if there would be one, I was suddenly inspired. So watch out for a continuation to fisherman!Eriol in the near future. Right now though, enjoy as Tomoyo and Sakura move next door!

xxx

066. Relocate

Eriol yawned as he stretched, eyeing the clock on his bedside table. 9 in the morning. He groaned inwardly, it was a Sunday! He was obliged to sleep in until noon at least! But there seemed to be a bit of a racket going on outside the house and so he realised his sleep today would be disturbed. Opening his bedroom door, he emerged into the living room and saw Nakuru and Syaoran perched on the arm of their sofa, both looking out the window with a bowl of popcorn in between them.

He watched as Nakuru and Syaoran threw popcorn into their mouths, their gaze transfixed on whatever was happening outside the window.

"Is that breakfast?" Eriol asked, making his way over to them. Neither Nakuru or Syaoran acknowledged his presence with an answer. Eriol looked longingly towards the fridge in the kitchen. He remembered buying some bacon the other day, but right now he was a little too sleepy to handle anything that might involve hot oil. Reaching down to scoop up some popcorn, he asked again, "What are you guys doing?"

"Observing." Nakuru replied shortly, crunching merrily on her popcorn.

Eriol craned his neck to look above their heads and spied the moving truck outside the house next door. So that's what all the racket was about. "Our new neighbours?"

"Our two, incredibly hot, female, new neighbours." Nakuru corrected.

Syaoran grunted, in what Eriol assumed was agreement.

"Oh okay then." Eriol settled in on the little space left on the back of the sofa, tossing popcorn into the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth. _(failing miserably most of the time.)_ He hadn't caught sight of their new neighbours yet, all he saw were big burly men moving things around. He briefly wondered if Nakuru's vision was impaired when he heard a distinctly female voice shouting.

"Kero! Kero! Get back here you silly cat!"

Leaning towards the window, and trying to see between Nakuru's and Syaoran's head, he spotted a girl with auburn brown hair chasing a cat around the pavement just outside their house. The cat seemed to be enjoying himself, Eriol wondered if maybe Suppi would get along with the new arrival. The girl, on the other hand, did not look like she was enjoying herself as much, as she exasperatedly tried to catch her pet, pushing stray strands of her hair behind her ears in the process. Yes, Eriol decided she was quite pretty.

Then, he heard laughter and the other new neighbour stepped into his view. And whatever Nakuru said before about their incredibly hot new neighbours most certainly did not do her justice. Even from afar, he could admire her radiant complexion and expressive eyes as she tried to hold back laughter while simultaneously helping the other girl round up her cat. Finally, the auburn haired girl managed to get a hold of the excited animal and picking him up gently, she scolded, "Kero! Stop running around like that, you're going to get trampled under by the movers!"

"Dips on the pretty one without the cat!" Nakuru shouted suddenly. Eriol was half fearful their new neighbours would have been able to hear them. Shaking his head instead, he said, "You can't call dips on people Nakuru."

Nakuru scoffed, "You're just mad because I swooped up Aika from right under your nose the last time."

Eriol sighed inwardly. It was true, his last crush actually did end up favouring Nakuru over him, although he wasn't sure how that happened. He was sure Aika had been straight in the beginning. When he had told Nakuru that, she had only patted him on his cheek a little condescendingly and told him he had much to learn.

"Wait, aren't you going out with that new guy in your class? Tall, a little on the pale side?" Eriol questioned, when he remembered Nakuru brought home someone to dinner the other night and announced they were dating. "I thought you're straight now."

Nakuru threw a popcorn at Eriol, "I'm bisexual, which therefore means I can appreciate beauty in all its forms."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at their exchange, although Eriol noticed that he kept his gaze fixed on the other pretty girl with the cat.

Taking off his glasses and wiping it with his shirt (for the popcorn had left an oily mark), he said to Nakuru, "What's wrong with the girl with the cat? She's pretty too."

He felt rather than saw Syaoran's glare.

"Of course, the girl is gorgeous!" Nakuru agreed, "But I hate cats."

"You have Suppi." Eriol pointed out flatly.

"Suppi isn't a cat." Nakuru replied, turning her attention back to the window.

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged looks. They were both quite certain Suppi was a cat, an intelligent cat but a cat nonetheless.

Shrugging mentally, Eriol leaned a little further out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of their new neighbours again when he saw the movers lift a piano out the truck. Perking up instantly, he watched as the raven haired girl fretted beside them, eyeing the piano worriedly as the movers hauled it into the house.

_Ah, a fellow pianist. _Eriol was definitely intrigued. Making up his mind, he stood up. Eriol was going to be a good neighbour and welcome the new arrivals to the neighbourhood. He wondered if perhaps he should bring over brownies? He remembered he still had some leftover from Nakuru's bake sale at school. Belatedly, he realised Nakuru was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Nakuru?" he asked Syaoran who had taken the now empty popcorn bowl to the sink.

Syaoran pointed in the direction of the door, "She left to welcome the new neighbours."

Eriol's eyes widened and he scrambled towards the front door, combing his hair desperately as he slipped on his shoes. Syaoran called after him helpfully, "She said if you're not allowing dips, then she's enacting the 'first come, first serve rule sucker!'"

Eriol cursed under his breath as he stumbled down their porch and barrelled towards the house next door. Before he could ring the doorbell, the front door opened and the new neighbour (who he desperately hoped played the piano) stood in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Er, hello." Eriol greeted, "I was looking for my cousin, Nakuru."

New _(incredibly beautiful) _neighbour laughed _(she laughed! Even her laughter is gorgeous!)_, "Oh, she just got here, she's helping Sakura with Kero." She stepped sideways and gestured Eriol in, "My name is Tomoyo."

"Oh yes," Eriol ruffled his hair self-consciously, "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Eriol. It's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and she took it, all the while smiling softly.

"Hello Eriol, it's very nice to meet you too."

That look she was giving him? Yea, Eriol was pretty sure Tomoyo did not bat for the other team. Totally awesome.

xxx

Review please? Next chapter, Tomoyo crosses over to the dark side. Ohohohoho.


	6. 088 Blood

I realised that I have been churning out more Eriol focused fics lately, so here's one for the Tomoyo fans. Also, work is starting to pile up which is ironic considering it's really my break now. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to put up before I run out of time (and inspiration).

xxx

088. Blood

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." Tomoyo whispered as she stepped away from her prey that night. He had clumsily tried to pick her up in the bar and although his moves were far from smooth, Tomoyo found his attempts rather endearing so she allowed him to stay close to her for the rest of the night. As she sung along to a song playing in the bar that had apparently been restored from a nightclub after the war, he appeared surprised at her voice. "You sing beautifully!"

_("You sing beautifully." _She heard it in someone else's voice.)

When he offered to walk her home after he downed three beers and she barely touched her bloody mary, she agreed.

Adjusting his collar, she decided that the neighbourhood was safe enough that she could leave him here in the alley and he would awake in the morning safe, and remembering nothing of his activities the previous night.

Stepping out onto the main street, feeling satiated and recharged, she avoided the street lamps, not because the light would burn her or anything _(sunlight was the only light that would burn her but even so, she infinitely preferred that to sparkling)._ Tomoyo didn't have a shadow, just like the rest of her kind, and although she thought that no one would notice, especially because the only people about at this hour were likely drunk, it was always good to be careful. She heard footsteps somewhere behind her, and she instantly stiffened because she noticed that this someone didn't have a shadow either, and his footsteps sounded way too familiar to her.

Tomoyo whirled around immediately, her body ready in fighting position, "Again Eriol? I thought you would have been sick of me by now."

Eriol smiled, his hands in his pockets, "I could never be sick of you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes inwardly as she assessed her situation. Sunrise was in about half an hour, which meant she really did not have much time to waste before she had to get her ass back into her apartment or risk painful, painful burns.

"What do you want Eriol?" Tomoyo snarled as he took a step closer to her.

He stopped and stood still, a few steps away from her. His eyes, never leaving hers.

Tomoyo wondered briefly if this was another ability of his, being able to freeze her in place with just his gaze alone.

Finally, he spoke, "It's been a long time."

Tomoyo laughed, a little disbelievingly, "I believe we saw each other only last week Eriol. You seem to have an uncanny knack for finding me whenever I'm feeding."

"No," he shook his head, "I meant, it's been a long time since we've been here."

Tomoyo frowned, she liked to change her feeding places. It ensured suspicions won't be aroused. She was sure this was most definitely a new area and that she had never been here before, much less with Eriol. She looked back at the man (_immortal?)_, in front of her, and he was watching her again. Tomoyo had lost count after the fiftieth time, but she felt, once again, that there was something that she was missing. There was something more to Eriol. There had to be an explanation why she felt like she had known him longer than she had, surely? Why she could never shake that feeling she was forgetting something?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she decided to change the subject, "Look Eriol, it's nearly sunrise, and I would like to go back home to rest. So if we're going to fight, can we get over with it now?"

Eriol chuckled, "I suppose since I am a vampire hunter, it would be obligatory for me to at least try." And with that, he lunged at her, a blade suddenly appearing in his hand.

She dodged it gracefully, easily, _(she had seem him move faster than that) _and wondered again why he carried a blade when a wooden stake would be much more deadly and effective.

She had voiced this out loud to Syaoran one time, and he had only regarded her with a strange look and muttered something about Eriol always being a raving lunatic.

Tomoyo tensed again, waiting for his second strike but it never came. Eriol sheathed his blade unhurriedly as he landed on his feet a few steps from where Tomoyo had been standing _(again, she thinks he might be missing on purpose)_.

"Well then," he stated conversationally, "I guess since we've gotten that out of the way, I shall be leaving you now Tomoyo." He tipped an imaginary hat at her and turned to walk away.

Tomoyo watched his back. Eriol was a bundle of riddles. As he went around the corner and disappeared from her view, she turned and walked in the direction of her apartment. She hated that after every encounter with Eriol, her mind was filled with more questions. She hated more, that somehow, her body and mind continued to anticipate every one.

xxx

Lots of questions left unanswered, but I assure you that there will be a follow up, or rather, a prequel, to this up soon. Let me know if vampirehunter!Eriol intrigued you! Up next, rivernymph!Tomoyo and fisherman!Eriol make another appearance!


	7. 085 Myth

This drabble is dedicated to _redeyes143 _because if you hadn't mentioned a possible sequel to fisherman!Eriol in your review, I wouldn't even have thought to write one.

xxx

085. Myth

She watches from under the water as he casts his nets day after day. After he is done, he retreats to sit on the banks of the river. This is her cue and she starts to fill his nets with fish.

She thinks it is a myth that humans are destructive and selfish. She sees him share his catch with fellow fishermen and sometimes when there's too much fish to bring home, watches him release some back into the river.

She ponders why he sits by the river day after day watching the nets, he could be off doing other things the humans do. Perchance, does he not believe that she'll keep her word?

Eriol, _that is his name, Eriol, _always spends the day on the river bank, watching his nets and then gets up at sundown to collect his catch before finally making his way home.

Wonders sometimes if she should reveal herself to him again.

After all, he's just sitting there on the river bank watching the nets, and she's just sitting there in the bottom of the river, watching him. Conversation would be infinitely more pleasurable would it not? But always, she catches herself before she can surface, because he is a human and she is a river nymph. The less they see of each other, the better. That is the way of life.

But one day, after his usual ritual of dividing his catch among the local fishermen, he doesn't go home. Instead he sits back down on the river bank and watches the river.

She thinks he might be watching her. But that's ludicrous, he couldn't possibly see her, could he?

She doesn't realise she had whispered his name until he bolts up from his position on the grass and approaches the river, "I heard you."

He wades into the river, calling out, "What's your name?"

She starts to back away, she had watched him for long enough, she shouldn't be here.

"Hello?" He's wading deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the river.

If he's not careful, he could slip on the rocks in the dark and drown in the current. She bites her lips. Surely he is smarter than that?

"I heard you! I know you're here!" He's too deep for comfort now, she can tell.

He is desperately treading the water, looking around blindly in the dark. For a split second, she debates briefly the merits of letting him drown. She wouldn't have to fill his nets every day and she needn't watch him pathetically from the bottom of the river.

But just as he goes under the water, the current pulling him towards the deep end, she feels her fingertips brush his shirt and she pulls Eriol back onto the river bank.

"That was a very foolish thing to do Eriol." She says as he coughs violently, resisting the urge to brush away the tendrils of his hair from his eyes.

He looks up at her, the moonlight reflecting her own reflection in his eyes. "I knew you were there."

She looks away, "No longer."

In the blink of an eye, she disappears back into the river.

Eriol sits up slowly, in utter confusion, wondering if he had somehow imagined the whole encounter, driven by his desperation to see the river nymph again. Then he hears the water call out to him, _Tomoyo. _

Her name.

xxx

And that should be all for fisherman!Eriol and rivernmyph!Tomoyo. Because unless he drowns or she magically turns human, there probably wouldn't be a happy ending for them. :(


	8. 087 Nocturnal

The return of vampirehunter!Eriol and the prequel to Chapter 6, 088 Blood. Also, did you know you can change the story width? It's up there on your right, above the chapter selections. I personally recommend the 1/2 story width option, because I find it makes reading so much easier, and also because it appears that I have written more than I really did. ;)

xxx

087. Nocturnal

Eriol tapped his fingers on the table along to the melody, as his eyes lingered on the songstress presently crooning out a song on stage. He decided that although the 1940s was a rather depressing era, with war around every corner, he rather appreciated their music. Eriol had finally tracked his latest assignment to this nightclub a few days ago. He was quite certain that the vampire was in fact the head of this fine establishment although it seemed his human partners seemed blissfully unaware.

Eriol really should have acted the moment he tracked him down, but then he came into the nightclub and was bewitched by the girl singing on stage. The only reason he hadn't stabbed the vampire, was because he knew that once he did, he would no longer have any excuse to visit the nightclub again. He would likely be off on another assignment, in another part of the world. It would have to end today, however. He had wasted enough time.

With a start, he realised that the song had ended and the audience was clapping in appreciation. He clapped along, watching as the songstress was manoeuvring her way through the crowd towards his table. She smiled as she sat down gracefully opposite him, "A penny for your thoughts Mr. Eriol?"

"Ah, Miss Tomoyo." Eriol smiled, "I apologise. I have had some things on my mind. But I assure you, you sang beautifully. Even more so than yesterday."

Tomoyo coloured slightly as she accepted his compliment, "Yes, you seem to say that every day Mr. Eriol."

Noticing his quarry make his way to his office from the corner of his eye, Eriol was slightly distracted from answering Tomoyo's next question.

"Hmm, I'm sorry Miss Tomoyo. Could you repeat that please?"

"I asked, if perhaps you would like to walk me back? I have ended my shift for tonight." Tomoyo repeated, head slightly bowed.

Oh. Eriol's heart thumped slightly. _When was the last time he felt that?_

With great effort, he managed to reply, "If it was any other day Miss Tomoyo, I would be honoured to escort you. But unfortunately today, I have a meeting."

"Oh, I see." Tomoyo said, sounding slightly embarrassed, and perhaps, a little disappointed. "That's alright." She got out of her seat, "I'll just be going now then."

Hurriedly, Eriol stood up as well and grasping her hand, he pressed a kiss to her fingertips, "Goodnight Miss Tomoyo."

She rewarded him with a smile, "Goodnight Mr. Eriol. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?"

Eriol faltered, and then shook his head slightly, "I'm afraid Miss Tomoyo, this would be the last time we shall see each other in a while. I am leaving for business tomorrow."

"Oh." The disappointment in her voice was unmistakable this time.

"Yes." Eriol replied needlessly, "I would never forget your lovely voice Miss Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sent him a soft smile, "And I would never forget you Mr. Eriol." And then she was gone.

Eriol sighed deeply. He had left behind many maidens in his lifetime. He did not care to think how long, it depressed him sometimes to remember exactly how long he has been alive. But nobody affected him as much as Miss Tomoyo had. It was preposterous really, all they had were a few days of conversation together.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from the office. Over the noise of the nightclub, no one else had picked it up. After all, Eriol was the only in the nightclub with non-human senses. Quickly, he broke the door open and found his target lying over a girl on his desk. Disgusted with himself for waiting so long to kill the vile creature, Eriol drew out his stake and with deadly precision, stabbed the vampire in the heart.

"She was trying to quit." The vampire rasped out with his dying breath.

Eriol frowned, and turned immediately to the girl on the desk. What he saw nearly caused his knees to buckle.

It was Miss Tomoyo.

He blindly pressed against the puncture wound in her neck, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Miss Tomoyo!" Eriol cried, trying to shake her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open softly, although they remained unfocused, "I just wanted to quit. He wouldn't let me go. I think I angered him."

"Why did you want to quit Miss Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, trying to keep up the conversation as he picked her up and strode out the club through the side door.

"I thought, maybe, I could follow him." came her whispered reply.

"Him?" Eriol asked again, as he jumped between buildings.

"Mr. Eriol."

He nearly missed the next building then.

Tightening his hold on her and gathering her closer to his chest, Eriol doubled his speed and soon found himself in front of an apartment door. He rapped sharply on it, praying that the occupant was home.

The door opened and he walked in quickly, ignoring the expression of shock on the occupant. Placing Tomoyo gently down on the sofa, he turned to the other man in the room, "She has been bitten Syaoran. I need your help."

Syaoran had his arms crossed, a wary expression on his face. "How long have you known that I've been staying here Eriol?"

"Ever since you moved, I think." Eriol replied, eyes pleading, "Look, Syaoran, she's bleeding. Help her!"

Syaoran let out a resigned sigh and moved over to examine the girl on his sofa. After a few moments, he turned to Eriol, "She has lost a lot of blood. Either she bleeds to death, or I'll have to turn her."

Eriol had to fight the urge to vomit. It was his fault. Had he done his job and killed the vampire the moment he tracked him down, this wouldn't have happened. He looked down at Tomoyo, her complexion even paler than normal, and nodded. "You'll have to turn her then."

Syaoran turned towards him, "You are a strange one Eriol."

Eriol shook his head, "She wouldn't remember me, would she?" His fingers lingered on her hairline.

"She was taken violently. I do not think she would retain any memories." Syaoran replied, studying the vampire hunter.

"And you would take care of her?" Eriol questioned again.

Syaoran sighed, "I would. Consider it my thanks to you."

Eriol nodded. "Then I would leave her with you. Thank you Syaoran."

He let himself out quickly, not wanting to be there to see Syaoran turn her. Eriol stared at the closed door of Syaoran's apartment and as the tears flowed down his face he promised to himself that he would never leave her again.

Never again.

xxx

Syaoran and Eriol most definitely have a back story. Alas, this is a 100 situations fic between Tomoyo and Eriol so I probably won't be able to get into it here. Ah wells, I hope this answered some questions from chapter 6. I am rather fond of vampire!Tomoyo and vampirehunter!Eriol so perhaps they would feature again. Let me know what you think!


	9. 042 Accident

Thanks for the reviews guys, you have no idea how much every review made my day. So, I realised most of the baby!fics so far have been about Tomoyo and Eriol's first meeting. So this is my attempt at mixing it up a little. Introducing childhoodfriends!Eriol&Tomoyo.

xxx

042. Accident

Eriol honks his car horn impatiently as he eyes the long queue of cars before him. Damn peak hour traffic! He looks at his watch, possibly the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes and curses under his breath. It has been exactly 15 minutes since he received that dreaded call from the hospital. He shivers inwardly at the memory.

He had just arrived home from work and was busy contemplating the contents of his fridge when his phone rang. He picked up expecting to hear Tomoyo's voice and her rant about the long day at work and how she was expecting him to have dinner on the table by the time she got to his place. Instead, he was informed that Tomoyo had been in an accident and that his presence is requested at the hospital.

He promptly flew out of his apartment and straight onto the highway.

His grip tightens on his steering wheel as he remembered the nurse's words on the other end of the line. He hadn't been able to get much information on Tomoyo's situation but she had politely told him to get to the hospital as soon as he can. And look where he's sitting now? In the middle of the biggest jam known to mankind. He refrained from the urge to scream out loud.

"_I don't know why you're so mad Eriol."_

_Eriol stopped pacing the floor of Tomoyo's bedroom. He turned towards her slowly and gaped, "You don't know why I'm so mad?"_

_Tomoyo shrugged, "It was just one little date."_

_Eriol's expression darkened, "It was one date with the school's renowned playboy, who then took you to the seediest bar in town."_

_Tomoyo flopped down on her bed, "But nothing happened."_

"_Yea," Eriol agreed, "Because I socked him in the face."_

_Tomoyo sighed as she reached out to finger the photo frame next to her bed, the one taken at Eriol and Tomoyo's fifth birthday party, "You can't always protect me from the big bad world Eriol."_

"_Oh yes I can."_

And look what happened.

Eriol sighed, he had tried to ease off, understanding that Tomoyo needed her space. He hadn't threatened any of her dates since high school! But still, he had always resolved to keep an eye on her, albeit a little less obviously than before. Tomoyo had appreciated his effort but then this happened. _I turn around and she goes and gets herself into an accident. Maybe I should just handcuff her to me 24/7._

Nakuru sometimes calls his over-protectiveness creepy. It's times like these he sees why. But who can blame him? He has been watching out for her ever since they met as toddlers in music class. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he knew how _not _to.

"_Listen Eriol, you really got to let up and let the girl live! She doesn't need your constant meddling."_

"_She's my best friend!" Eriol protested._

_Nakuru scoffed and had that knowing look in her eyes, "Mm hmm."_

Okay, so maybe he wanted to be more than best friends with Tomoyo. But again, who can blame him? The girl was beautiful, intelligent, witty, had the voice of an angel, musically inclined and a successful fashion designer to boot. It was natural to have a little crush on her!

Alright, so maybe it wasn't really little as much as colossal, especially considering how this crush has lasted 15 years. He cringed. Damn, 15 years? And he's still stuck in best friend territory.

Eriol is a wimp.

Finally, the cars in front start moving and Eriol has to control himself from flooring the accelerator. A harrowing 15 minutes later, he rushes into the hospital, on the lookout for signs to the emergency room. When he finally spots Tomoyo, she waves and calls for him cheerfully. Eriol tries to tamp down his obvious relief that apart from a bandage around her wrist, she seems largely unharmed and instead fixes her with a glare.

Tomoyo has the grace to look sheepish, "I'm sorry okay! I promise I"ll pay more attention when I'm driving in the future! But look, I'm fine!" She gestures to herself, "And the other guy is alright too! I just tapped his bumper a little wee bit! Honest!"

Eriol sighs and look around, anything to keep from inspecting her wrist and enveloping her into a hug _(in all honesty, he isn't sure he'll be able to let go of her)_, "Didn't you call Sakura? Or your mother? I thought they'll be here by now. I was caught in traffic."

"Nope, I only called you." Tomoyo replies, looking down at her hands.

Oh, Eriol found himself to be slightly mollified, although he couldn't quite figure out why. "Why?"

She looks up at him from under her eyelashes, "You know why."

15 years. It should have been obvious to Eriol that Tomoyo would have figured it out by now.

xxx

Short and sweet, I hope. Let me know!


	10. 018 Numbered

A longer chapter, this features Tomoyo working hard for what she wants. Hell yeah, I love me some go getter Tomoyo.

xxx

018. Numbered

"I have a theory Sakura."

Sakura shifted her position on the bed and rested her head on her hands, "A theory about what Tomoyo?"

"A theory about why I'm so intimidating to boys." Tomoyo replied from her study table.

Sakura sat up, eyes wide, "You're not intimidating Tomoyo!" Tomoyo was _fragile._ At least physically, she was. Her mind though, was decidedly _unfragile. _Sakura shuddered inwardly as she recalled some of Tomoyo's more crazy schemes.

Tomoyo laughed, "Alright, fine, the theory is about why no guy _approaches_ me then."

"Oh," Sakura nodded, "okay. Let's hear it."

"Number 1," Tomoyo lifted a delicate finger, "I am a Daidouji, which apparently translates into guy speak as off limits. Because, let's face it, Mother can be rather protective and cut throat if she needs to."

Sakura nodded sagely.

"Number 2," Tomoyo continued, "I have five bodyguards. Five!" She emphasised, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face hysterically.

Sakura shrunk back a little.

"They probably scare off half the guys who try to approach me."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And number 3," Tomoyo said as she plopped down on the bed next to Sakura, "the other half probably get scared off whenever Syaoran-kun glowers at them."

Sakura had to bite her lips to keep from giggling. "Syaoran can be rather overprotective. If you want, I can ask him to lay off threatening your admirers?" Privately though, Sakura thought Tomoyo had got it all wrong. Sure, the Daidouji name and bodyguards and Syaoran can be a little... discouraging to the potential admirer, but the real reason why nobody has approached Tomoyo was because Eriol had some weird, unspoken claim over her, although he himself was probably unaware of it.

"That's alright Sakura." Tomoyo said, breaking Sakura's train of thought, "I don't care for guys who cower at Syaoran-kun's feet anyway."

Sakura laughed, "I see. Well, do you have anyone in mind then?"

Sakura watched as Tomoyo flushed slightly, "Well, I was thinking lately, maybe... Eriol-kun."

"What? That's great Tomoyo!" Sakura leapt up from the bed, "I always wanted to say something, but I didn't want to push."

"Really?" Tomoyo smiled, "So you think that maybe there is something there with Eriol-kun?"

Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly, "Of course Tomoyo. You'd be blind not to notice this electricity between the two of you."

"There isn't any electricity." Tomoyo muttered, although Sakura thought she sounded like she didn't mind if there was.

Ignoring Tomoyo's last remark, Sakura dropped back down onto the bed, "This is great, I'm so glad you finally realised that Eriol-kun could be more than a friend!"

"Yes," Tomoyo stood and grabbed hold of one of her notepads, "In fact, I'm going to start planning my course of action now."

Sakura scratched her head, Tomoyo can be a little difficult to understand sometimes. "What course of action Tomoyo?"

"To get Eriol-kun to notice me of course." Tomoyo replied, matter of factly.

"Hoe?" Sakura was totally lost. Tomoyo was normally the crazily observant one. How could she not have realised that Eriol most definitely noticed her? In fact, Sakura amended in her head, she was sure Tomoyo was the _only _thing Eriol noticed these days any more. Then again, Tomoyo was always the sort to be attentive to everyone else and yet totally oblivious to her own situation.

"I think," Sakura advised gently, inching closer towards Tomoyo, "you don't have to worry about the first part."

"The first part?" Tomoyo looked up from her notepad, "About changing his prescription for his glasses?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked down at the incredibly long list Tomoyo was presently scribbling. When did that happen? "That's an awfully long list Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, "Uh huh, it's my five step plan to getting Eriol-kun to notice me. The name needs a little work, but it'll have to do for now."

Sakura blinked, "Actually, don't you think it'll be better if you just let things develop naturally?"

Tomoyo paused in her writing, "I suppose, that too, is an option."

Sakura smiled and leaned back on the bed, daydreaming about double dates and electricity.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was pondering deeply on her present situation. She realised that Sakura had rather fairy tale notions about love. It wasn't often that love just fell into your lap, like it did with Sakura and Syaoran. No, you had to fight for it sometimes. And Tomoyo, was most definitely a woman of action.

xxx

_1. Give him special treatment so he would notice he's not just another friend to you._

"Good morning Tomoyo-san!"

"Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted back as she stepped into class. Spotting Eriol already at his seat behind her (again she thanked Kami-sama for somehow always placing Eriol behind in the seating arrangements), she smiled and made her way towards him, greeting her classmates along the way.

"Good morning Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said pointedly, staring straight at him.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Eriol greeted back, putting down his book.

"It is a lovely morning isn't it?" Tomoyo continued, still standing in front of his table.

If Eriol was puzzled by her sudden penchant for early morning conversations with him, he didn't show it, "Oh yes indeed."

"Just the sort of day we could spend sitting outside during lunch won't we?" Tomoyo watched as Eriol smiled on politely.

"I believe you are quite right." Eriol smiled pleasantly.

Tomoyo returned the smile, although she was already running out of things to say. Eriol didn't seem much like he was inclined to carry on the conversation and her eyes darted to the book on his desk, it'll be better not to disturb him she supposed. Picking up a bento from her bag, she placed it on his table, "I noticed you've been ordering from the cafeteria lately and Nakuru-san told me she burned all the pans in the house so you were having trouble cooking. I hope you don't mind, I packed another for you."

She couldn't quite place the expression on his face. After a few seconds, he seemed to recover and thanked her profusely. She shook her head, insisting it was nothing.

Shooting one last smile at Eriol, she turned and sat on her desk, taking out her notepad to review her second step of attack.

_2. Stake your claim subtly._

"Eriol-kun! I was wondering if you could help me with this problem in my English homework? It's awfully difficult and you're the smartest person in the whole school. I was wondering if perhaps you could meet me after school to go over some of the exercises?"

Tomoyo's eyes flashed dangerously at the girl from the class next door. Before, Eriol could politely decline (or at least, he better had been thinking of politely declining her), Tomoyo spoke up sweetly, "Actually Sato-san, Eriol-kun has a meeting with the choir teacher after school. I'll be happy to help you with your English homework if you like. My English is probably not as good as Eriol-kun's but I'll do my best."

"Your English is superb Tomoyo. I'm sure Sato-san would benefit much from your help." Eriol piped up, smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo preened inwardly.

"Oh well," the girl from next door began, "That's alright, maybe another day then Eriol-kun." And with a flutter of her eyelashes and a swish of her impossibly short skirt (as a member of the Student Council, Tomoyo had half a mind to tell her to lengthen it), she trotted out of their class.

Tomoyo eyes narrowed as she left and quickly, she took out her notepad and drew a line across the second step on her list.

_3. Stake your claim overtly._

The bell rang for break and the hallways were crowded with students going over to the cafeteria. Eriol and Tomoyo, on the other hand, were meeting their friends outside for lunch and so were the lone rangers moving against the flow of students. Just as she was being jostled back and forth amongst the crowd, Tomoyo realised that it was the perfect time to enact step 3 of her plan.

Reaching out a hand, she surreptitiously placed it on the crook of his right arm.

Eriol looked down immediately at the contact. Tomoyo tensed inwardly. Perhaps it was a little forward of her? Quickly, she tried to pull away, ready to explain that she was merely trying to stay close to him, in case they got separated in the crowd. But then, Eriol covered her hand with his own and guided her through the students and towards the doors that led to the school field.

Tomoyo ducked her head to hide her smile and to avoid the glares some girls were sending her way.

_4. Create opportunities to spend time together_

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called as she caught up with Eriol at the school gates.

He turned and smiled as she reached him, "Tomoyo, what a surprise! Are your bodyguards late in sending you home?"

"Nope, I gave them the day off." Tomoyo replied breezily, as she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Oh." Eriol replied, a strange expression on his face.

"Yes," Tomoyo continued, "I decided I was going to walk home today!"

"Alone?" Eriol questioned, "It's a pretty long walk back."

Tomoyo laughed, "Yes, but it's nice to get a break from the bodyguards sometimes." She took a step away from Eriol, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Eriol-kun!"

"Wait!"

Tomoyo turned around to look (_hopefully_) at Eriol, "Yes Eriol-kun?"

"Could I..." Eriol asked tentatively, "walk you home?"

Tomoyo beamed. "I'll like that. Thank you."

_5. Be direct._

The walk home was mostly silent. Eriol seemed to have things on his mind. And Tomoyo was trying to gather up the courage to take her last step in her carefully crafted plan. Looking up, she realised she was almost to her house. Purposely slowing her steps, in an effort to buy more time, she didn't realise she had actually stopped until Eriol turned around when he realised she wasn't next to him, looking rather confused.

"Tomoyo? Are you alright? Did you forget something?" He asked her, looking a little worried.

"Ne, Eriol-kun. Are you free tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, completely ignoring his question.

Eriol nodded slowly, "Yes, of course." He walked back towards Tomoyo, "Did you want to practice some more for the choir competition?"

Tomoyo shook her head, then taking a breath, she answered, "No. I was going to ask you out on a date actually."

She was met by silence.

Tomoyo bit her lip, "Eriol-kun?"

"You're asking me out on a date." Eriol confirmed, in a rather distant tone of voice.

"Well, yes." Tomoyo nodded, not quite daring to meet his eyes.

"Oh."

More silence. _This is definitely not in the plan._

Wincing inwardly and deploring her 5 step plan, Tomoyo added, "You are quite free to decline Eriol-kun. Don't feel bad about telling me no."

"No!" Eriol suddenly shouted.

"No?" Tomoyo wasn't quite expecting such a harsh rejection. Eriol was a gentleman after all.

"No! I mean, no! That's not what I meant." Eriol replied, flustered, his eyes wide open.

Tomoyo just continued to blink in confusion.

"No I mean, yes, I would love to go out on a date with you." Eriol said again, when he finally seemed to regain some control over his speech.

"Really?" Tomoyo couldn't help the little sprinkling of hope that seemed to blossom in her chest, "Because this is not a friendly date Eriol, this is a I-want-to-be-more-than-friends date." Tomoyo clarified.

"Oh good." Eriol sighed with relief, "Because I most definitely want to be more than friends."

Tomoyo smiled. She liked being a woman of action.

xxx

I'm thinking of writing a piece showing Eriol's point of view throughout Tomoyo's 5 step plan. Should be interesting no? Although it probably would go something like this.

_Today I went to school and Tomoyo made me a bento. Could she be any more perfect?_

_Then some simpering girl came to ask for my help with homework and Tomoyo volunteered her own services instead. She has a heart of gold._

_After that, she touched me in the hallway! She actually placed her hand on my arm!_

_Then I walked her home after school and she asked me out on a date. I think I nearly died._

_The end._

The next chapter will feature fireman!Eriol, if all works out well (read, if I can actually squeeze some time out of doing my classical literature essay)._  
><em>


	11. 056 Smoke

As promised, fireman!Eriol.

xxx

056. Smoke

Tomoyo coughed as smoke started to pour in under her door. She cursed inwardly. Of all the days her cat, Suppi, could decide to crawl out the window and perch himself on the ledge, it _had _to be today.

"Suppi..." She cooed at her cat as she stuck her head out the window, "We got to get out of this place. There's a fire and Mummy really doesn't want to die." She stretched out her hand, "So be a dear and come in will you?"

Suppi merely looked unimpressed and yawned in response.

"Suppi!" Tomoyo tried again, deciding to go with angry stern parent this time, "You get back in here this instant. If you don't, we are both going to die!"

Suppi was probably in the rebel teen years of his life because he just trotted further out of reach.

Tomoyo was quite ready to tear out her hair at this point, she shot a frantic look at her apartment door and noticing the smoke billowing from under it, she thought it wouldn't be too long before she needed to crawl out the window herself.

"Suppi..." Tomoyo coaxed again, "I'm not leaving without you, please get back in here? Then we can get out of this burning building!" She was almost halfway out of the window at this point, one hand braced on the window sill, the other reaching out towards her cat.

Just a little more, her fingers were nearly brushing Suppi's coat now. She pushed herself a little further out the window. There was some sort of noise coming from the corridor and she thought maybe she heard some knocking on her door, but she was so close to Suppi, she really couldn't be bothered with anything at the moment. Tomoyo lunged herself just a little further out the window and felt her fingers curl around the scruff of Suppi's neck. Before she could breathe out a _finally_, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and jerk her back into her (now smoke filled) apartment.

"Kami, Miss. Escaping out the window is not exactly the best thing to do right now considering you're twelve floors up." A voice said from behind her.

Tomoyo quickly whirled around, Suppi clutched protectively to her chest, and came face to face with a fireman. A very dishevelled, but very handsome fireman.

"Er, hello." Tomoyo offered, reaching out her hand.

The fireman looked bemused and eyed her outstretched hand, he raised an eyebrow. "Now isn't exactly the time for introductions Miss. I need to get you out of here."

He started steering her towards her apartment door and out into the corridor. Tomoyo coughed and gasped once she realised the entire corridor was so thick with smoke she could hardly see three feet in front of her.

The fireman had taken her hand and was leading her towards the fire escape and she suddenly felt really guilty that he had to save her. She was sure her other neighbours had evacuated the building once the fire alarm rang, like the law abiding citizens they were.

"I was just trying to save my cat." Tomoyo tried to explain, needing to justify why she was still in the burning building and not running out of there screaming her head off like she was sure she was supposed to do.

"What?" The fireman shot back, not seeming to pay her any mind.

"I said," Tomoyo repeated, a little louder this time, "I was trying to save my cat!"

He shot her a look over his shoulder as he pulled her down the staircase.

She tried to keep up with his pace, as they barrelled down the steps, "Suppi had climbed out the window and was sitting on the ledge. I couldn't just leave him there!"

"Okay, Miss. I get it. You were trying to save the cat." The fireman replied, "But can we just concentrate on getting out of here?"

"Oh right," Tomoyo was properly chastised, "That's a good idea."

She didn't say anything else the rest of the way down.

Finally, finally, when they reached the ground floor and walked out of the building, Tomoyo took in a big breath of nice, clean air.

"Er..."

She turned immediately to the fireman next to her and realised that he was looking at their still clasped hands. Apparently, Tomoyo had his in a death grip. Oh dear. She reddened quickly and let go, muttering her apologies. She didn't even dare look him in the eye.

"Thank you for that. And I'm so sorry." Tomoyo sighed inwardly, she was sure she looked really stupid. Not that it matters, since she probably wouldn't even see the fireman again. But still, she really didn't like embarrassing herself in front of good looking gentlemen. Especially if they had just saved her life.

Tomoyo expected the fireman to turn and head back towards the fire truck, or to the ambulance, or even back into the burning building or something, so she was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"I'm Eriol by the way." He had taken her hand again in a handshake. "Didn't exactly have time to do the introductions up there."

Tomoyo's blush deepened, yea, that hadn't been her brightest moment.

"Nice to meet you Eriol," Tomoyo whispered, daring a glance at her saviour's face, "And thank you for saving Suppi and I."

"You're quite welcome." Eriol replied gallantly. Shooting her a smile (that actually made her knees weak, although Tomoyo thought it could also be possibly due to her own harrowing escape just a little while ago), he turned towards the fire truck, and assisted the rest of the firefighters clear up. It seemed the blaze had come under control.

Tomoyo watched him go, a little wistfully. Stroking Suppi under his chin, she sighed as he purred contently, totally unaware that they had just escaped certain death. She wondered if she might ever see the fireman again.

xxx

And you know when I end it like that, that obviously they would meet again.


	12. 032 Deception

So last time Eriol and Tomoyo met, she was the damsel in distress, now it seems the tables have turned!

xxx

032. Deception

Eriol had to fight the urge to roll his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sitting across him was some airhead his friends decided to set him up with. She was waving her little umbrella thing that came with her drink (another strike against her, seriously, who orders drinks with umbrellas at a sports bar?), prattling on about how she can totally tell someone's personality by the shoes they wear. He had absolutely zero interest in the girl and had even considered not coming to meet her, but he thought that would have been rude and decided it would be more prudent to come and buy her a drink and then let her down gently. Obviously, he was very, very wrong.

Wallowing in silent self pity, he suddenly jerked when he felt a foot travelling up his calf. Was the girl actually trying to play footsie with him? Good Lord, he must have done his friends a serious injustice in his past life. Shifting his legs so that they were out of reach, he cleared his throat.

"Really, Emily..."

"Emma." The girl corrected him, eyeing him as if he was the last turkey in the supermarket the night before Thanksgiving.

"Er, right. Emma. Look, Emma. I have a girlfriend. I don't think this is such a good idea." Eriol explained, trying to sound apologetic.

Emma scoffed. "There is no need to play coy with me Eriol, your friends mentioned you might be a little...shy." Saying so, she stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom, and then we can go back to my apartment for some fun." She threw him a wink and sashayed towards the bathroom.

Eriol swallowed and his eyes darted towards the exit, he could definitely bail right now. Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked it up when he saw who was calling.

"Syaoran you bastard, what were you thinking? That Emma is some handsy chick who won't stop devouring me with her eyes!"

Eriol nearly swore when he heard laughter from the other end of the line.

"Sorry man, but she's my sister's friend and was interested in getting to know some firefighters, apparently."

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "You're a firefighter too."

"Well yeah," Syaoran replied easily, "But I met her already and was certainly not going to encourage her any further."

"You are a prick Syaoran." Eriol said into his phone already heading towards the exit.

"Look man, I'll make it up to you. But just don't disappear like I know you're going to. Make up some excuse or I swear she's going to run crying to my sister and I'm going to get some serious shit from her." Syaoran appealed on the phone.

Eriol sighed, "You are going to take my morning shifts for the next month Syaoran."

"Of course, I owe you. Thanks Eriol! Have fun!" Then with a chuckle, Syaoran hung up.

Eriol muttered some curses under his breath, deciding that he had better call Nakuru to come down to the bar and save his ass when he spotted a familiar figure sitting at a table nearby.

The girl in question was in jeans that looked like they were painted on, a black tank top and a leather biker jacket. Eriol briefly wondered if she only looked familiar because it seemed like she was on the front cover of one of those girly fashion magazines Nakuru liked to read. Then, she turned her head towards the big screen TV that was broadcasting the game and Eriol was suddenly hit by the memory of saving the girl who had had been leaning out the window of a burning building who had in turn, been trying to save her cat.

Grinning, he abandoned all plans of calling Nakuru and strode up to the girl, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Hey, remember me?"

The girl turned around, looking confused, and for a second he thought maybe she didn't. But then she smiled and nodded, "Of course, I never forget my saviours. Hello Eriol."

He really should not be so ridiculously pleased she remembers his name.

Smiling, he rubbed a hand behind his head, "I kinda need a favour."

"Okay." Her easy agreement surprised him.

"Really?" Eriol raised his eyebrow, "Because I could be asking for like a sexual favour or something. Shouldn't you ask me first what this is about?"

The girl laughed. (It's a pretty laugh, he kinda likes it.) "I highly doubt you'll ask me for a sexual favour." It bothers him that she said it like she doesn't believe she's attractive enough for someone to ask that of her.

Hello? Has she seen herself in the mirror?

"It's not a sexual favour," Eriol admitted, "but it's still kinda weird. Can you pretend to be my girlfriend for 5 minutes?"

Her lips curled up into a smile, "Is this because of the girl you came in with and who just went to the bathroom?"

Eriol looked at her in surprise.

"I noticed you the minute you came in." The girl said, smiling a secret smile.

(He wonders why his heart starts racing.)

"And of course I will. My way of repaying you." She licked her lips as she said this and leaned closer towards him. Tilting her head up so that her mouth was next to his ear, she whispered, "She's heading this way now. I'm Tomoyo by the way."

Eriol found himself biting down a groan. This girl was totally doing things to him.

Tomoyo pulled back, a little smile on her face and not a second later, they were interrupted by the shrill voice of Emily, oh wait no, Emma.

"Eriol, just who is this exactly?" Emma said, throwing a disdainful glare Tomoyo's way.

Tomoyo leaned into Eriol, an arm around his waist, "I'm Tomoyo. His girlfriend."

Emma's eyes widened, then narrowed at Tomoyo. (It would have been amusing watching the way her expressions changed so quickly if not for the fact that he was a little frightened of the airhead.) "If Eriol, darling, really has a girlfriend, would he have come out on this date with me?"

"It's not a date, Syaoran said it's just a meet up." Eriol explained, then shrunk back a little when Emma fixed him with a glare. _Holy crap, this girl is intimidating._

"Eriol is just trying to be nice. He bought you a drink, fulfilled his obligation towards his friend and now he is leaving with me." Tomoyo jumped in with a pretty smile.

Eriol wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He is going to be in her debt forever.

For some strange reason, Emma looked down at Tomoyo's boots then threw her hair back, "Fine. I know your type. You can have him." Saying so, she stalked out of the bar, but not before shooting a glare at Eriol. Pssh, as if it was his fault he has an entirely hot girlfriend.

Oh crap wait, he doesn't.

Pretend girlfriend smiled up at him, "Well, that was easy."

He nodded and laughed, "Yea," Removing his arm from around her with some regret, he continues, "Nakuru usually has to resort to some theatrics about how she's carrying my baby and I'm some good for nothing bastard."

Tomoyo giggled, "Ah, the real girlfriend?"

Eriol nearly choked, "No! Heavens, no. She's my cousin, who is normally my go to when something like this happens."

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled, "Get set up a lot?"

Eriol rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yea, for some strange reason. Everyone and their mothers try to set me up. Almost every guy at the fire station has some girl they want to introduce to me. It's almost insulting, like they don't think I'm capable of meeting girls on my own."

Tomoyo shook her head, "I highly doubt that Eriol."

Eriol grinned and sat down next to her, "Thanks for that. I owe you one."

"You saved my life." Tomoyo replied, "That was nothing, in fact, I think I still owe you one."

"I'll make sure to remember that the next time I need saving from some vapid date." Eriol deadpanned, then smiled, "So how's your cat?"

"Suppi is fine. He hasn't been near windows since the fire." Tomoyo replied, finishing up her beer. (Finally, a girl without some fruity concoction with an umbrella.)

"Are you alone?" Eriol asked, realising for the first time that it was unusual to find a girl alone at a sports bar.

"Oh I was with my cousin before, but she left to meet her boyfriend for something. I just wanted to finish the game." Tomoyo explained, jerking her head towards the large screen TV.

(A girl who appreciated sports. Eriol thinks he might have hit the jackpot.)

Tomoyo started riffling around in her purse and pulled out her phone, "Oops, it's kinda late. I should be getting back." She nudged Eriol, "It was nice meeting you again."

"Oh yea, you too." Eriol stood up, "Actually, I think I'll be leaving as well." He followed her out the bar, wondering if he might ever see her again.

Tomoyo stopped in front of a taxi, a hand on the door handle, "Bye Eriol! I had fun saving you tonight."

Eriol chuckled, his hands in his pockets, "Yea. I had fun being saved."

She gave a little wave and was about to get into the taxi when Eriol finally decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Wait!"

Tomoyo turned to look at him, a smile still on her face.

"I'll like to cash in my other favour now please." Eriol said steadily.

Tomoyo nodded, "Of course Eriol. Do you have another blind date lined up already?" She looked around, as if expecting another girl to pop up behind the lamp posts.

Eriol shook his head, "I'll like a date." He stepped closer to Tomoyo, "With you." He clarified.

Tomoyo took a few seconds to process his request, and slowly, a smile appeared on her face, "Okay Eriol."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Grinning again, he pulled her away from the taxi, "I'll give you a lift home. And also, can I have your number?"

Tomoyo laughed and followed him down the street, "You know, can it really count as a favour if I wanted it too?"

xxx

I have definite plans for another fic in the fireman!Eriol verse but that probably wouldn't come too soon. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, thank you!


	13. 059 Hang

The return of vampire!Tomoyo and vampirehunter!Eriol. Please enjoy.

xxx

059. Hang

Tomoyo pushes the door to the roof open and runs, she can almost feel the hunter on her heels. Syaoran had separated from her minutes ago, hoping to confuse the hunter. Not for the first time that night, Tomoyo wonders where Eriol went. Usually, there's only one vampire hunter in every city. This hunter tonight is definitely not Eriol. Does that mean that Eriol has moved on elsewhere?

She doesn't understand why that thought causes her heart to clench.

No, of course it does, she tells herself. After all, this vampire hunter is a lot more zealous about his job. It has nothing to do with the fact that she might never see Eriol again. She's merely worried about her own survival.

Like right now. The hunter is gaining on her.

Looking around, she sees that the only way out of her current predicament is to jump the very long distance to the next rooftop. She eyes the gap between the two buildings, it is definitely further than anything she's tried before.

But she doesn't really have a choice now does she?

Tomoyo takes a deep breath and leaps. Midway, she knows she isn't going to make it. Bracing herself for the broken bones as she falls, she takes comfort in the thought that broken bones aren't enough to kill her. And then just as quickly, she realises that they actually might this time. There is no way she can outrun a hunter with broken bones. And even if by some stroke of luck, he doesn't find her, the sun would be up soon and broken bones would make running for shelter very, very, difficult.

Just as she finishes her gruesome thought, her body jerks suddenly as she feels strong arms around her waist, and then she finds herself strangely suspended in mid-air.

Tomoyo opens her eyes to acknowledge her rescuer.

Her breath hitches.

"Eriol."

"Hello Tomoyo."

There is a beat of silence as Tomoyo tries to ascertain her mind isn't conjuring him up.

"What are you doing?" She breathes out.

"Saving you, I think."

He is hanging on to the edge of the building by what looks like his fingertips. His other arm is wrapped securely around her.

Tomoyo knows Eriol is immortal, neither vampire nor human. But hanging from the edge of a building with another body weighing him down does not spell very favourable odds for all involved.

"You should let me go."

Her answer is a scoff, and a tightening of his arm around her waist.

Trying to ignore how very _safe _she feels, she asks, "Why is there another vampire hunter? There's normally only one of you at a time."

She is looking up at him so she sees his eyes darken.

"I may or may not have been fired from my job." He answers her.

Tomoyo frowns, "I thought there wasn't a way out of this job?"

"Yea, I thought so to. But apparently, there is." Eriol replies as he eyes the edge of the roof.

"But why would they fire you?"

"This seems like a pretty good reason."

Oh, yea. He's a vampire hunter (_was_) and yet somehow he is saving her from being hunted. Odd. Yet strangely, very comforting.

"Tomoyo? Can you do something for me?"

_Anything_, she almost replies. Instead, she nods.

"Can you swing your arms around my neck and just, hang on for dear life? I need both arms to boost us up. The other hunter is gone."

She complies with his request readily and secretly, inhales in deeply against his neck, trying to memorise his scent.

She feels him lifting them up over the edge and they roll onto the rooftop.

She still hasn't let go.

He doesn't ask her to.

Tomoyo doesn't know how long they lay there, her arms wrapped around his neck, his, wrapped around her waist.

But then she hears someone clear their throat and she looks up from Eriol's neck to see Syaoran, looking worried.

"Eriol." He nods, acknowledging the vampire hunter's presence. _(But she can't call him that anymore can she?)_

"Syaoran." Eriol replies in turn.

Tomoyo decides it's her cue to sit up and she scrambles to join Syaoran, whatever moment she was having with Eriol, broken.

"They've sent another." Syaoran says, looking at Eriol who is standing up as well.

"Yes. I thought they might." Eriol replies.

"What are we going to do?" Syaoran asks.

_We? _Tomoyo perks up a little. Is Eriol going to be included in the we now?

Eriol stares straight at Tomoyo. "Everything we can."

xxx

So Eriol has been fired, which is completely understandable since he is doing a rather terrible job. Unfortunately, this makes things rather difficult for Tomoyo and Syaoran. I have plans for more chapters in the vampirehunter!Eriol verse, so be on a lookout for them in the future!


	14. 025 Flu

Sakura and Syaoran try to set Tomoyo and Eriol up on a blind date, but fail, spectacularly.

xxx

025. Flu

"Please Tomoyo! You have to go!" Sakura whined, tugging on Tomoyo's sleeve.

Tomoyo shrugged out of her best friend's grasp, "No Sakura, I'm not turning up for another one of your blind dates."

Sakura was a persistent girl though, "I promise you it'll be worth your time, he's Syaoran's best friend!"

Tomoyo sighed while chopping up vegetables for dinner, "And while I love Syaoran to death, all of his previous friends you have tried to set me up with are idiotic jocks who only know how to hit on me!" The last few words were accompanied by a few vicious chops of the kitchen knife.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh but this one is definitely different." She sits herself at the kitchen counter, "He reminds me a lot of you actually. Cultured and polite. Totally un-jockish."

Tomoyo watched as Sakura snuck a few carrots from the chopping board, "That's why you said about the last one and he spent the whole dinner trying to hold my hand and talk about basketball."

Sakura's lips quivered, a sure sign she was readying up her puppy dog expression. But Tomoyo put a stop on that with a few well placed chops of her kitchen knife. "No Sakura."

xxx

"Seriously dude, just go on the stupid date!"

Eriol chuckled through his bedroom door. He found it highly amusing that his best friend was trying to set him up on some blind date. "No, I'm not subjecting myself to some dinner with a stranger just so you can please your girlfriend. I am perfectly capable of finding my own dates Syaoran."

"I would normally not give a flying rat's ass who you're dating, but this girl is Sakura's best friend and totally amazing." Syaoran shouted through the door, "I'm doing you a solid here you ungrateful brat!"

Eriol scoffed, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Listen up dude," Syaoran's voice started to take on an edge of panic, "Sakura is going to turn those huge puppy dog eyes on me if I don't manage to get you to agree to meet Tomoyo, so you better get out of your room right now and go sweep her off her feet with your English accent and wit! Or whatever else you use to charm girls, because it surely isn't with your agreeable and easygoing nature!"

"You really need to work on that temper of yours Syaoran." Eriol's voice sounded from behind his locked bedroom door, "And did you say Sakura's friend's name is Tomoyo?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yes! Were you even paying any attention to what I was saying at all?"

"Very little." Eriol admitted.

Syaoran cursed under his breath and kicked the closed bedroom door. The next time he saw Eriol, that jerk will pay!

xxx

"Say Sakura, what's the name of Syaoran's best friend again?" Tomoyo asked as they walked out of Starbucks.

"It's Eriol! Are you finally agreeing to that date? Please say you are!" Sakura said excitedly, waving her caramel macchiato around.

Tomoyo ducked as Sakura's straw flew out of her drink, "Woah, calm down. I was just asking. And no, I have sworn off all blind dates."

"But, but he's totally perfect for you!" Sakura wailed, attracting the attention of the passer-bys on the side walk.

Tomoyo raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Sakura, need I remind you that just 10 minutes ago you thought that barista at Starbucks was 'perfect' for me because we had matching hair colours?"

"But Tomoyo, imagine the babies you would have together! Their hair would be totally perfect!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and proceeded down the side walk, ignoring Sakura's protests all the way.

xxx

"Look man, you know I don't beg." Syaoran started, regarding his best friend who was playing Call of Duty in the living room.

"Yet why do I have a strange feeling you're about to do it now?" came Eriol's smartass response.

"Shut up. I'm just saying that there's no harm in meeting Tomoyo!" Syaoran said, plopping down next to Eriol to take the other controller.

"Did Sakura turn her puppy dog eyes on you again?" Eriol asked wryly.

"Yes." Syaoran replied, sounding very dejected.

"You're so whipped my friend."

Syaoran rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored Eriol's comment. (Because he knew it was true.) "Come on Eriol, Tomoyo is awesome and you guys will have lots in common to talk about!"

"Really." Eriol was clearly paying more attention to the game than to what Syaoran had to say.

"Really!" Syaoran exclaimed, "She's a singer! Did you know? And plays the piano, just like you! I'm quite sure she volunteers at a music centre or something." He looks over at Eriol, who is still seemingly engrossed in the game, "Oh hey wait, didn't you volunteer to teach children music classes Eriol?"

Eriol winces as his character dies onscreen. "Yes."

"Look! Another thing you guys have in common." Syaoran said triumphantly.

Eriol blinked and looked over at his friend, "Huh. Fancy that."

"Yes exactly!" Syaoran cried, looking very pleased with himself.

xxx

"Tomoyo, I swear, Eriol is like your soul mate." Sakura declared as she walked into Tomoyo's apartment.

"Oh please Sakura." Tomoyo laughed, flipping through a magazine on her sofa.

"No really!" Sakura cried, sitting down next to her, "Did you know that day we were out, and he said that he loves the coffee at the Burrow? Which is like, your favourite-est place to have coffee, ever!"

"Oh," Tomoyo said looking up from her magazine, "Did he really say that?"

"Yes!" Sakura nodded excitedly, "Isn't that uncanny? I mean like, out of all the places in the city to have coffee, he suggests that we go have coffee there!"

Tomoyo resumes flipping through the magazine, "Yes, uncanny."

"And at first I thought that maybe you'll be there because you always go there to have coffee but you weren't." Sakura finished, pouting.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yea sorry, I was volunteering at the music centre that day." She said absent-mindedly.

"Oh okay." Sakura said as she watched Tomoyo continue to flip through the magazine casually, "Wait, how do you know what day I'm talking about? I didn't say when we were out."

Tomoyo stopped her mindless flipping of the magazine, "Of course you did Sakura. You said while you were out with Syaoran and Eriol on Saturday. And on Saturday, I was volunteering at the music centre."

"Oh, did I?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side, "Silly me, I've been really forgetful of late."

Tomoyo patted Sakura's hand, "That's alright."

xxx

"I can't make it today Sakura, I'm sorry, I still have the flu!" Tomoyo said into the phone as she blew her nose noisily.

"Oh that's okay," Sakura's voice said from the other end of the line, sounding sympathetic, "Eriol just told me he caught the flu too. So he wouldn't be able to make it today either. Isn't that such a coincidence?"

Tomoyo nodded although Sakura couldn't see her, "Oh yes, totally. But you know, the flu bug is going around."

"Alright then Tomoyo, rest well! I'm sure we can set up another meeting for you guys after you get better!" Sakura said chirpily, "Rest well! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright Sakura, see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo smiled as she hung up.

"So when are we going to tell them that we've already met? And engaging in activities that resulted in your flu being passed to me?" Eriol asked lazily, his head on Tomoyo's lap.

"Well," Tomoyo said, a devious smile on her lips, "Sakura and Syaoran have always been rather slow on the uptake."

Eriol laughed, "Don't I know it. Whatever, the later they find out, the later we can put off those horrid double dates they always wanted to do."

Tomoyo grinned as she curled her fingers in her boyfriend's hair. She wondered when Sakura and Syaoran would catch on.

xxx

I wanted to write something which Sakura and Syaoran could feature in as well and I always adored how utterly clueless S+S were, so naturally this had to happen. If you squint you would be able to pick up some hints Sakura and Syaoran missed. I think I might write an accompaniment about Eriol and Tomoyo actually meeting for the first time, but that will have to wait until after I get some other ideas out of the way.


	15. 054 Drugs

Introducing college students, Eriol and Tomoyo.

xxx

054. Drugs

Tomoyo gave a little sigh as she finally sunk onto her sofa after a long day at the university. Kicking off her shoes, she wriggled her toes smiling to herself as she stretched, glad to be back at home. She looked around the flat for any sign of her cousin, finding it odd that Sakura wasn't in the living room watching TV.

Just then, the front door of their shared apartment opened and in stumbled Sakura, looking rather dazed.

Concerned, Tomoyo immediately stood up and moved closer towards her cousin. Taking note of her glazed over expression and sniffing the air around her, Tomoyo eyes widened as she took her cousin by the arm. "Holy crap Sakura, are you high on drugs?"

"Nooo." Sakura slurred. Then with a dreamy expression on her face, she reached out a finger and curled it around the tendrils of hair on Tomoyo's shoulder, "I like your hair Tomoyo, have I told you that? It's all soft and pretty and flowy, like the barbie dolls I used to have."

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose, trying to prop Sakura upright, "You smell like weed."

Sakura struggled out of Tomoyo's grasp and staggered to the direction of the sofa, "I was at a party. That one I told you about!"

Tomoyo followed closely after Sakura, "Yea I remember."

Sakura collapsed onto the sofa, burying her face in the pillows, "There might have been people smoking joints. I don't know. But I didn't smoke any. I think."

"Uh huh," Tomoyo pulled the shoes of Sakua's feet and wondered how she made it home, "You didn't come back by yourself did you?"

"Nope." Sakura said, enunciating her p's with a pop, "Someone very nicely dropped me off. I think. Or maybe it was a very large bunny." Saying so, she mimed bunny ears on her head and started hopping, or she tried to anyway as her feet got tangled on the throw Tomoyo had left on the sofa.

Tomoyo was going to kill the guy who gave her sweet, innocent cousin weed. "This party is the one over at Seijou Hall right?"

Sakura blinked and then squinted her eyes as she tried to recall, then she nodded, "Tell Syaoran and Eriol I said thanks."

Clearly, she was kinda out of it.

"Syaoran and Eriol." Tomoyo repeated, "Those are the guys who threw the party?"

Sakura resumed her burrowing on the sofa, "Tell them I said thanks! I think they gave me something but I can't remember what. I forgot to say thank you too I think. Say thank you for me?"

Tomoyo was going to kill them. Syaoran and Eriol, whoever they were.

xxx

Cursing inwardly, Tomoyo finally completed the long trek from her apartment to Seijou Hall on campus. Saying a silent apology to her feet, she entered Seijou Hall, looking for her targets. The place was packed to the brim with drunk college students and the heavy beat of the bass was starting to give Tomoyo a headache.

Grabbing someone who looked slightly less drunk than the general populace, she told him, "I'm looking for Syaoran or Eriol."

The guy she had a firm hold on blinked in response and made an exaggerated show of placing his fingers on his temple as if trying to recall where he last saw them. "Syaoran left to sent some girl home. I don't think he's back yet."

"Fine." Tomoyo huffed, "Where's Eriol?"

"Oh, you're looking for Eriol? Well, why didn't you just say so?" the nameless dude exclaimed happily and Tomoyo had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Then, she remembered that this guy was probably 2 drinks past drunk so she rolled them anyway.

"Well, where is he?" She asked impatiently, trying to get the guy's attention again, since he looked like he was going to pass out soon.

The now drunk fellow pointed to a tall bespectacled guy next to the punch bowl across the room and Tomoyo wasted no time in stepping over him as he slid to the floor.

"Are you Eriol?" she questioned as soon as she was within hearing distance of the douchebag.

Eriol grinned, ignoring Tomoyo's scowling face, "Yes I am! Do I know you? I'm quite sure I don't, because I would most definitely remember a face like that." He sent a wink Tomoyo's way.

Tomoyo scoffed, clearly not impressed with his flirting, "How could you give Sakura weed? She's an innocent!"

Now, Eriol looked confused. Whether it was because Tomoyo wasn't responding well to his flirting or because he was genuinely confused with her question was anybody's guess. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Tomoyo asked archly as some guy stumbled past them smelling like weed, looking very dazed and muttering something about how Santa was real.

Eriol had the grace to look sheepish. "Look," Eriol started, scratching the back of his head, "there might be weed at his party, but trust me, I have no clue as to where it came from. And I most certainly did not give Sakura weed to smoke."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol and pressed a finger to his chest, "I know your type. You drug innocent young girls into a high and then proceed to have your wicked way with them!"

Eriol chuckled, "Wicked way with them? You sure have a way with words lady."

Tomoyo crossed her arms and let out a sound that might have been a growl, if only the music wasn't so loud for Eriol to hear properly, "If I find you within five feet of Sakura again, I will gladly demonstrate for you what five years of self defence classes can do for a girl!"

Shooting another glare at Eriol, Tomoyo spun on her heel and marched out of the party.

Eriol could only stand there watching as she left, wondering what the hell just happened.

Syaoran appeared from behind him, "Who was that chick? She looked pissed off."

Eriol shrugged, "I don't know. She accused me of being a drug dealer and then threatened she'll hurt me if I ever went near Sakura again."

"Oh." Syaoran replied, "That's strange."

"Tell me about it." Eriol said, still looking at the spot where Tomoyo had disappeared from.

"I know that face Eriol." Syaoran said suddenly.

"What face?" Eriol asked, not even bothering to turn to face Syaoran.

"It's your I-am-very-turned-on face."

Eriol smirked, "Maybe."

"You're disgusting. And probably sadomasochistic."

Eriol turned to Syaoran with a grin. "She's probably Sakura's friend. I need her number."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Whose?"

"Both actually." Eriol replied, "I need Sakura's number so I can ask for her friend's number."

Syaoran shook his head, "I don't have Sakura's number."

"Seriously?" Eriol asked, eyeing his friend.

"Seriously." Syaoran replied as he pulled the punch bowl away from some thirsty party go-er. "Sorry man, the punch is off limits."

Eriol shoved a beer into the thirsty party go-er's hands, then stepped around him to Syaoran's side, "I'm revoking your man card Syaoran. You've been pining for that girl since the first day of classes!"

"Shut up." came Syaoran's voice as he picked up the punch bowl and threw its contents out the window.

There was a beat of silence as Eriol mulled over his eventful evening.

Placing the now empty punch bowl back onto the table, Syaoran broke Eriol's train of thoughts. "I know where Sakura stays though," he offered.

Eriol grinned, "Sweet. I'll pay a visit."

xxx

Left some loose strings to tie up. Expect a sequel next. It'll probably be fun to see Tomoyo realising she falsely accused Eriol or to see Eriol trying to get on Tomoyo's good side. Or better yet, to see Tomoyo drop a roundhouse kick on Eriol when he turns up at her apartment door. Ohohohoho. The possibilities.


	16. 028 Succeed

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is the follow up to 054 Drugs. It's not how I originally envisioned the sequel to end up being but sometimes Eriol has a mind of his own.

xxx

028. Succeed

It's really not like he is stalking her. Not really, he just happens to know her class schedule because, er, because he accidentally picked it up one day and may or may not have committed it to memory.

Eriol watches as Tomoyo stops at a vending machine and starts inserting coins. She is going to get a package of twizzlers because she likes to munch on something when she goes for her art history lecture. Just as he finishes this thought, Tomoyo bends down to retrieve her twizzlers. Seeing her hold up the snack, Eriol inwardly shudders. He realises that he is, indeed, a stalker.

Sighing, he leans on the pillar, thinking back on his pathetic behaviour ever since he met Tomoyo at that party 2 weeks ago and she threatened bodily harm on him.

xxx

So after getting the address from Syaoran, Eriol turned up bright and early at Sakura's door the day after the party. He was weirdly excited about meeting Sakura because it meant possibly finding out who that enchanting friend of hers was and getting said friend's number. In fact, he was so excited about it that he had got up extra early to buy some coffee and breakfast to take to Sakura's.

There was no harm in buttering Sakura up after all. He really, really needed that number.

Ringing the doorbell and feeling rather good about himself, Eriol waited patiently for the door to open.

It did just a few seconds later but it wasn't Sakura at the door.

He knew at that moment that there was somebody up there who really loved him, because the girl who answered the door was the very girl he couldn't stop thinking of since the night before.

His grin widened. This was perfect.

Unfortunately, the girl didn't seem to think so. In fact, she looked positively outraged.

Before Eriol could offer up his breakfast, she had landed a punch in his gut.

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura had appeared behind Tomoyo (it was a pretty name, he remembered thinking through the haze of pain), and looked positively aghast at what she had just witnessed.

"I warned him Sakura, that if he ever showed up near you again, I was going to hurt him." Tomoyo replied disdainfully as she watched Eriol crumple to the ground, clutching his middle.

"But why Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, puzzled and bending down to help poor Eriol.

"Why?" Tomoyo huffed and pulled Sakura away from Eriol. "Leave the coffee Sakura, it could be laced with drugs!"

Eriol winced as Tomoyo slammed the door in his face, leaving him outside the apartment.

_That could have gone better._

xxx

"I admit I was very surprised to hear from Syaoran that you wanted to meet me at this coffee shop." Eriol said in greeting as he sat down opposite Tomoyo.

Actually, surprised was probably the wrong word to describe his reaction when Syaoran had passed on the message from Sakura that Tomoyo had asked to see him at the coffee shop on campus. Ecstatic, was possibly the more accurate word. But Tomoyo didn't have to know that.

Tomoyo sniffed, and (was it possible?) actually looked kind of sheepish, "Yes, I wanted to apologise."

"Oh?" Eriol asked, with a brow raised. If she wasn't in the mood for more beat downs, then Eriol was definitely going to take advantage of it.

"I realised, I might have jumped to conclusions." Tomoyo continued.

Eriol actually snorted, "Might have?"

"Okay," Tomoyo conceded, "I jumped to conclusions. I tend to do that. But you can hardly blame me! Sakura came home smelling like weed! And babbled on and on about Syaoran and Eriol. What was I suppose to think?"

Eriol leaned back on his chair, "You're doing a horrible job at apologising."

Tomoyo sighed, "Right, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were a drug dealer. Or punched you in the gut when you turned up at my door the next morning. Although I must say I was rather shocked when you slumped down like that. I didn't realise I punched so hard."

Apparently, Sakura had explained to Tomoyo after Eriol had left that she hadn't smoked weed, rather Eriol and Syaoran had offered her some questionable punch at the party, not realising it had been spiked.

"It wasn't that bad." Eriol hastily explained, in an effort to preserve some manliness, "You hit like a girl. I've had worse." (No, he hadn't.)

Tomoyo scoffed. "Yea well, so that's what I wanted to say. I'm sorry."

Eriol just stared blankly back at Tomoyo.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like what?" Eriol answered, "You were perfectly right to apologise."

"I mean, I don't know." Tomoyo threw her hands up, "Like, okay, I accept your apology or something!"

"That was a lousy apology." Eriol replied evenly, "I think I shall require the apology in a form of a dinner."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "In your dreams." (But was that a quirk of her lips he saw?)

"Okay, how about I pay for dinner?" Eriol asked again.

This time, Tomoyo definitely smiled, "Now you're just being obvious Eriol." Flicking her hair behind her as she stood to leave, she laughed and gave a little wave, "Bye!"

Eriol watched her leave the coffee shop until she disappeared round the corner.

_That could have gone better, but he wasn't about to be picky now. _

xxx

They bumped into each other a few days later. (Or rather, Eriol saw her leave the lecture theatre and instead of going into his class next door, he ran halfway across the courtyard so that he could 'accidentally' knock her books out of her hands.)

"Oops! I'm sorry, how clumsy of me!"

"Yes, that was clumsy of you Eriol." Tomoyo replied dryly as she bent down to pick her books.

Eriol grinned as he joined her on the floor, gathering up her notes. So he was being a little obvious, but to be honest, he couldn't quite care at the moment.

"Do you normally have classes here?" He asked as they straightened up.

Tomoyo laughed, a little amusedly, "Why do you want to know? Not planning on stalking me are you now?"

"Of course not!" Eriol replied, "I just haven't seen you in a while. I like to know what my friends have been up to."

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, "I didn't realise we were even friends."

"We should be." His quiet reply seemed to freeze her movements for a second.

Tomoyo tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Hmm."

That wasn't an agreement, Eriol realised. But not exactly a disagreement either. That was progress, he decided. Small progress, but progress nonetheless!

"I do normally have classes here." Tomoyo said suddenly.

Eriol nodded, "Me too."

She smiled at him, "But now, I have classes elsewhere, so..." She turned to walk away, "Maybe I'll see you around Eriol!"

"Oh you definitely will!" Eriol called back.

After Tomoyo disappeared from his sight, Eriol spied a piece of paper on the ground and realising it might have belonged to Tomoyo, he picked it up. Skimming over its contents, he grinned. Her class schedule. It was kind of perfect, like the universe actually wanted Eriol to succeed in this stalking business.

_Could it have gone better?_

xxx

Eriol decides that he was going to man up and ask Tomoyo out. He has been hearing Syaoran's voice in his head mocking him lately, especially since he had finally managed to get Sakura to agree to go out with him. Taking a deep breath, Eriol pushes off from the pillar and turns around the corner, preparing to catch up with Tomoyo before her art history lecture, when he suddenly finds himself face to face with the girl herself.

"Have you been following me Eriol?"

"What? No!" _A little too defensive there Eriol. _Eriol curses Syaoran's voice in his head.

"So you took my class schedule just for fun?" Tomoyo questions, her arms crossed across her chest.

_Deny, deny, deny. _

"What class schedule?"

"The one presently sticking out of your backpack." Tomoyo answers with a little smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, that class schedule." Eriol sighs, "Yea, you can have that back." Reaching behind him, he pulls the piece of paper out of his bag, "Here, I got it memorised anyway."

Tomoyo lets out an amused chuckle, "You're not doing too well trying to convince me you're not a stalker Eriol."

Eriol winces, "Yea, I kinda think I may be stalking you now."

Tomoyo throws her head back and laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Eriol tries not to feel too insulted at her lack of sympathy.

"Well," Tomoyo says after she finally stopped laughing, "What do you want then Eriol?"

"Can we have dinner together?" Eriol blurts out. _Smooth Eriol, real smooth. _

"Why you should have just asked Eriol! Instead of stalking me around campus." Tomoyo replies as she eyes him, looking like she's trying not to smile.

Eriol wants to point out that he did before, sort of.

Wisely, he refrains from voicing that thought and says instead, "Er, will you like to go out for dinner with me Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiles (he actually feels his heart skip a beat), "I would love to. It's the least I can do after you memorised my schedule." She couldn't help getting that jab in.

"Ha ha." Eriol rolls his eyes even as his heart starts doing backflips.

_Maybe that could have gone better. But whatever, he was going to have dinner with Tomoyo. Score!_

xxx

Please comment, would love to know what you thought about it!_  
><em>


	17. 071 Aim

Hello everyone! So this is the first chapter of a new verse, vigilante!Tomoyo. I was worried initially on whether having Tomoyo be some masked vigilante was going to be extremely OOC for her, but then I thought, sure, Tomoyo has always been kind of delicate, but she's also been sort of mysterious right? So yea, this happened. Let me know what you think!

xxx

071. Aim

In the distant land of Tomoeda, lived a young lady with hair as black as the night, and skin as fair as the winter snow. Her name was Tomoyo and she had lived in the King's castle ever since the death of her mother when she was a mere child. The Princess Sakura was her dear cousin and her uncle, the King, had been very gracious to provide Tomoyo with a home and a family. Lady Tomoyo spent her days keeping her cousin company in Princess lessons, sewing and singing and her reputation as a beautiful, cultured maiden spread far and wide. But as things always seem to be, there was more to Tomoyo than met the eye. Much, much more.

xxx

Tomoyo slid in through the window and landed deftly on her knee, "I'm back Sakura." She whispered as she removed her bow from around her body.

Her cousin rose gracefully from the bed, "Finally Tomoyo, I was beginning to get worried!" She helped Tomoyo change out of her black breeches and green tunic and into a more appropriate dress. "Father came in to check on you an hour ago but I just hid under the covers and coughed as violently as I could. I think he's going to send in the doctor tomorrow."

Tomoyo giggled, "Thanks Sakura."

"Anything exciting happened today?" Sakura asked as she pulled some wayward leaves and twigs from Tomoyo's hair.

"Well, as you know, that awful Lady Valda was visiting today..." Tomoyo trailed off.

Sakura nodded sagely, "And she does have lots of baubles."

Tomoyo smiled, "Yes, she has lots. And to my knowledge, all purchased with ill gotten gains."

Sakura giggled, "I trust you remedied that situation?"

"You bet I did." Tomoyo laughed, "I think the townsfolk would appreciate them a lot more than she would."

Sakura patted her cousin lightly on her hand, "Sounds like fun, I should hurry back to the party soon. Father would wonder why I'm taking so long in the library."

Tomoyo chuckled and waved as her cousin silently tip toed from her room and made a mad dash to the ballroom.

xxx

The next morning, after Tomoyo ensured her uncle that she had recovered from her sudden sickness, and settled down to breakfast at the dining hall, they were interrupted by an apologetic guard.

"Your Majesty, I apologise for intruding on breakfast, but Lady Valda is outside and she seeks an audience."

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged surreptitious looks over their napkins.

"Now?" King Fujitaka sighed.

All present in the dining hall winced when a particularly high pitch shriek sounded from outside the doors.

"I suppose we might as well get it over with." King Fujitaka said, resigned as he waved for the guard to let her in while sending Sakura and Tomoyo pained looks.

Lady Valda entered the dining room, sobbing into her handkerchief, her lady in waiting, right behind her. "Your Majesty, I apologise for the intrusion."

For once, King Fujitaka was alarmed at the tears running down Lady Valda's face, "That's alright. What brings you to the castle so early? And in tears?"

At the King's kind words, Lady Valda dissolved into another bout of sobbing, "I...was...robbed!"

Tomoyo bit down on her toast and chewed, eyeing the scene in front of her.

"Oh?" Sakura voiced, "and what have you lost Lady Valda?"

Lady Valda turned to face Sakura, "All my jewellery Princess! It was horrible!"

"Was anyone hurt?" the King questioned.

"No, no one was hurt. The dreadful thief came in when we were out at the party last night." Lady Valda replied, reaching behind to her lady in waiting, who offered her another handkerchief.

"I see," King Fujitaka sighed, "that's a relief."

"A relief?" Lady Valda's shrieked, "The thief stole my diamonds! It's that dreadful Hood character, he left an arrow!"

"Ah, Hood." King Fujitaka shook his head, "Alright Lady Valda, I will see what I can do to retrieve your valuables. Please leave us now."

With one last sob, Lady Valda dropped a curtsey and left the hall in a swish of skirts.

With another sigh, King Fujitaka regarded the two girls at the table, "So what do you think girls?"

"About what Father?" Sakura questioned innocently.

"About the vigilante Hood. From what I gather of him, he hasn't caused harm to any of the nobles he's robbed and I heard he distributes his loot to the poor. I find that I am most unwilling to persecute him." King Fujitaka replied, rubbing his temples.

"Oh Father, this Hood sounds like a just and upright fellow, he only steals from the dodgy nobles. I know you've been trying to find some evidence of corruption and such among them without having any luck." Sakura soothed as she took her father's hand.

"I know, I know." King Fujitaka nodded, "But you know I've been having trouble with the nobles lately. So many of them have been visited by Hood, they keep insisting for me to do something about it."

"Don't worry about it Father, besides, nobody has seen Hood, it would not be easy to catch him." Sakura said, "Let's just forget about it and have breakfast in peace shall we?"

King Fujitaka smiled at his daughter, "Very well. It will do no good to worry about it now."

Tomoyo remained silent.

xxx

"Hey Tomoyo, isn't Lord Albert throwing a party at his estate today?" Sakura asked, lounging on Tomoyo's daybed.

"Yes, I believe he is." Tomoyo nodded in affirmation.

"And he invited you too." Sakura noted, holding the invitation card up.

"Yes, although I'm quite sure he wouldn't expect me to turn up." Tomoyo said as she took out her bow from under her bed.

Sakura chuckled, "Hasn't he already asked for your hand thrice already? You would think he'd get the hint."

Tomoyo shuddered, "Such a dreadful character, that Lord Albert! He's vile and corrupt and the ringleader of all the wayward nobles. I will never ever marry someone like him."

Sakura nodded and frowning, started tracing patterns on the bed, "He's been gaining power in court lately, I'm a little worried. I know Father is, but without any evidence of his crimes, we can't do anything."

"I'm worried as well Sakura, but don't worry. I'll do something about it." Tomoyo replied as she pulled her dress off.

Sakura sat up on the bed, still frowning, "Tomoyo, security is going to be tight at Lord Albert's estate, you're going to have trouble."

Tomoyo grinned as she pulled on her breeches, "I'm not going to be stealing from his estate Sakura."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Sakura smiled as she helped retrieve Tomoyo's arrows from behind her bookcase, "Just make sure to come home on time just in case Father decides to pop by after his meeting with the council."

"I'll do my best." Tomoyo replied, and with a little wave, she disappeared out her window.

xxx

The party at Lord Albert's estate was in full swing as almost all the nobles Lord Albert had judged to be important enough were in attendance. Networking was important, his father had taught him that. He was going to need the support of the other noblemen if he wanted his plan to succeed. He knew he had most of their loyalty except for a few pesky, annoyingly _noble_ noblemen. They would be the first to go when he succeeded.

Lost in his thoughts, he was caught off guard when he heard the sound of an arrow whizzing by his ear. Immediately, his guards had their swords drawn and the ballroom became silent when the rest of the party attendees realised what had happened.

Turning around, Lord Albert's eyes widened as he took in the sight of an arrow impaled in the pillar behind him, just a hair's breadth away from his head. Attached to the arrow was a note which read, _Greetings Lord Albert. This is a friendly warning from the people of Tomoeda. Your corrupt practices and treacherous ways will be borne no further. Your plans to overthrow the King will not succeed. We will make sure of it. Hood._

Ripping the paper off the arrow, Lord Albert turned to face his chief of guards, "Explain this."

The chief quickly bowed, "We have surrounded the perimeter of the estate my Lord, judging from the angle of the arrow, it could only have come through that window," he gestured to the huge, open window at the opposite end of the ballroom, "but that will mean that the shooter had fired that arrow from the forest behind the estate, which is at least 500 yards away."

"500 yards?" Lord Albert smiled, "That's perfect."

xxx

"Eriol, I fear that there can be nothing good about this invitation from Lord Albert." Syaoran said as he followed his Lord towards the estate of Lord Albert.

"Oh Syaoran, could you stop worrying for a day? I'm sure Lord Albert just wants to have a chat." Eriol replied easily, urging his horse into a canter.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "It is my job to worry about you since you obviously have no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. You had pissed him off royally when you declined his rather dodgy offer previously, don't you remember?"

"All water under the bridge now." Eriol said with a smile, waving his hand in a rather lazy fashion.

"For you maybe, but Lord Albert is a crafty fellow who bears grudges. When your father was alive, he was very influential at court. _You _could be rather influential at court if you cared a little more about politics. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Albert sees you as a threat to be eliminated." Syaoran warned, keeping close to Eriol as his eyes darted around. They had entered Lord Albert's estate now and were directed to the main hall as they dismounted.

"Let's try to have more faith in humankind Syaoran." Eriol whispered as Syaoran fell back to walk behind him.

It was funny Eriol said that because just as he entered the main hall, Eriol and Syaoran found themselves surrounded by Lord Albert's guard, all with their swords drawn and pointed at them.

"I would say I told you so, but unfortunately, it isn't proper." Syaoran stated dryly.

Eriol raised an eyebrow as Lord Albert entered his line of sight. "And to what do I owe this rather _pointy _welcome Lord Albert?"

Lord Albert smirked, "I wonder Lord Eriol, if you are aware that I was the subject of an assassination attempt last night? By the infamous Hood?"

"No, I was not aware." Eriol replied, shaking his head.

"Well, I was. An arrow just barely missed my head. In the middle of my party." Lord Albert elaborated.

Eriol nodded, "I see. I am sorry to hear that."

"Pray, tell me Lord Eriol, where were you last night?" Lord Albert asked, drawing closer.

"At my estate." Eriol replied shortly, "Although I do not see how this pertains to the conversation."

"Ah," Lord Albert chuckled, albeit with little humour, "that is because, that arrow was shot from 500 yards away."

Eriol stayed silent.

"You, Lord Eriol, are the only person in our lands capable of such a shot." Lord Albert declared.

"I beg to differ, my knight Syaoran has been known to be just as good an archer as I am." Eriol said, smiling politely.

Syaoran turned to glare at Eriol. _He was really not helping matters. _

Lord Albert narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying that you sent your knight to do the deed?"

"Absolutely not." Eriol replied, a serene expression on his face, "I was merely pointing out that your facts are quite wrong."

"Nonetheless, I am afraid I will have to acquaint you with the prison facilities Lord Eriol, you'll understand I'm sure." Lord Albert said, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"It's difficult not to understand with a sword at my neck, I assure you." Eriol replied evenly, staring at Lord Albert, "You'll release my knight I presume? Surely only one of us can be responsible."

"Of course." Lord Albert nodded at the guards and they stepped away from Syaoran who stayed right where he was.

"I am not leaving without my Lord." Syaoran said, holding firm next to Eriol.

"Don't be foolish Syaoran, go home and find some way to prove my innocence, since Lord Albert here does not believe that I was at my estate at the time of his party." Eriol replied, fixing Syaoran with a glare.

Unable to disobey a direct order from his Lord, Syaoran bowed stiffly and turned, leaving the hall.

"Very loyal servant you got there Lord Eriol." Lord Albert said pleasantly from behind his guards.

"Syaoran is my friend first and foremost, and my knight, second of all. Never my servant." Eriol replied just as pleasantly. "Now would you care to take me to the dungeons?"

xxx

No Tomoyo/Eriol interaction but I needed to set up the scene a bit first. And this is obviously just the first chapter of vigilante!Tomoyo and nobleman!Eriol, hope it got you intrigued. Keep an eye out for the follow ups!


	18. 016 Criminal

016. Criminal

It was the middle of the night and as Tomoyo navigated the alleyways of the lower section of the city, the only light she could rely on was the faint moonlight that shone from above. Dividing and depositing that day's loot among the poorest families in that area, Tomoyo smiled to herself as she imagined their delighted shouts the next morning. Just then, the door to a nearby tavern swung open, flooding the middle of the street with firelight and Tomoyo quickly jumped onto the roof to avoid being seen.

A few drunk patrons tumbled out of the tavern, clutching on to one another for support as they made their way home. From the roof, Tomoyo caught some snippets of their conversation.

"Did you hear about Hood?"

She smirked, she knew she was a favourite topic among the people.

"What about Hood?"

Tomoyo was about to leap onto the next roof when she froze.

"He's been captured! By Lord Albert. Apparently he tried to shoot an arrow at him during some party."

"By golly!"

"And guess what, he turned out to be Lord Eriol!"

"Hood?"

"Yes! Imagine that! A nobleman!"

"I always knew I liked Lord Eriol."

"But now he's going to be executed surely! Lord Albert is determined to get rid of him."

Tomoyo almost let out a gasp. How did that happen? An innocent man has been jailed! And from the sound of it, was to be executed! Cursing Lord Albert, Tomoyo hastened her way back to the castle. She needed to plan.

xxx

Eriol sighed as he attempted to fluff up some hay for his bed. The conditions in the jail was appalling! But he was in jail after all, he couldn't really expect himself to be comfortable. He had been quite unceremoniously thrown in here for two days already and received no word so far from either Syaoran or Lord Albert.

He really should have listened to Syaoran when he warned him of Lord Albert. The man was a lot more ambitious than he thought. Eriol hated politics, and so despite being born into a noble house, did his best to stay away from it. Yet, his family's reputation and wealth made it difficult for him to remain on the sidelines. He should have known Lord Albert would have seen him as a threat, especially as he remained one of the leading nobles loyal to the royal family. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of his depressing thoughts, Eriol sighed again.

So all in all, there is nothing amusing about being in jail, but when your guards start tumbling down the stairs, it is probably alright to chuckle.

Eriol half expected to see Syaoran barrelling down after the guards, waving his sword and being all heroic as he attempted to rescue his Lord from the horrible dungeon, but the figure that appeared at the top of the stairs was not that of Syaoran. Or of anyone else he recognised because the figure wore a hood over his head.

_Fancy that, the real Hood has come to rescue him!_

The figure strode down the stairs and walked over the guards at the bottom, who appeared to have been knocked out. Taking the keys from one of the guards' pockets, Hood straightened up and walked closer to Eriol's cell.

"Ah, the elusive Hood."

Hood was right in front of Eriol now and barely acknowledged Eriol's greeting. Eriol's eyes widened as he took in the figure in front of him. Although Hood hasn't spoken, and kept the hood firmly on, obscuring any facial features, the slight figure and feminine hands alert Eriol to Hood's real gender.

The doors swung open easily with the key but Eriol stayed steadfastly in his cell.

Hood tilted her head to the side and stepped away, as if beckoning Eriol to exit.

Eriol shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot leave with you. Escaping prison is an offence punishable by beheading. Besides, an escape will only make it seem like I am indeed guilty."

A silent moment passed between them and Hood looked around, as if to ensure that they were indeed alone. Finally she spoke, "I've been told Lord Albert has plans to forge evidence to find you guilty, and then behead you anyway. You have to leave now."

Again, Eriol shook his head, "I will not leave. Doing so will only endanger the rest of my friends and family. Thank you for attempting a rescue. I'm sure my friends would be able to prove my innocence."

Hood let out an exasperated breath, but seemed to see the logic behind his words. "Very well Lord Eriol, I didn't want to have your death on my conscience. But since you're so adamant, I wish you luck."

She turned to leave, locking the cell door behind her and placing the key back into the guard's pocket.

"You are doing something great my Lady. Rest assured that if it comes to it, I am perfect happy to take the fall for you. It is an honour."

Hood turned her head and gave an imperceptible nod before she ascended the stairs. She would not be able to shake the feeling of Eriol's gaze on her back even long after she returned home.

xxx

Over the next few days, there was a spate of robberies reported by the nobles, all of them visited by Hood in the dead of night, who had made off with jewellery, antiques and valuable paintings, leaving only an arrow in their place.

It was as if Hood wanted to assure the people that he had not been captured, and that an innocent man was being jailed for crimes he did not commit.

A week after he was first thrown into jail, Eriol was brought to court in chains.

"Lord Eriol." Lord Albert greeted as the guards tried to force Eriol to kneel.

"Lord Albert." Eriol replied, stubbornly resisting the guards as they knocked him behind his knees. He was a Lord, and only knelt before his King.

"Leave him." Lord Albert said to the guards and waved them away as they stepped aside respectfully with a bow.

"I wasn't aware you became a judge Lord Albert." Eriol said as he eyed the nobleman in front of him. He spotted Syaoran who was looking murderous and surrounded by Lord Albert's personal guards. In attendance as well were some other noblemen he recognised who had already pledged their allegiance to Lord Albert.

For the first time, rather than apathy, Eriol felt truly sick about their betrayal.

"I did not think we required a judge when there is such overwhelming evidence to prove you are Hood, Lord Eriol." Lord Albert replied easily, smirking at the other nobles who obediently let out chuckles.

"Ah, but I heard that since I've been jailed, Hood had made an appearance or two. Surely you don't believe me to be able to leave my cell every night and then return again in the morning do you?"

Lord Albert's eyes narrowed, "You could easily have ordered your men to pretend to be Hood. After all, you said it yourself, that your knight Syaoran is just as capable as you are with a bow."

Eriol glared, "It seems that you have a ready explanation for everything Lord Albert."

"I do," Lord Albert replied, smiling now, "so it will be in your best interest to confess now."

"I am not guilty." Eriol asserted.

"Where were you at the time of my party?" Lord Albert asked, although he did it more for appearances' sake. He was quite determined to be rid of Lord Eriol by sundown.

"I was at home, as I have mentioned a dozen times before." Eriol replied evenly.

"And how can you prove this?" Some other nobles chimed in from the sidelines.

"My staff at home are my witnesses." Eriol said.

"Lord Eriol was indeed at home." Syaoran spoke up as he tried to step around Lord Albert's personal guards.

Lord Albert scoffed, "They are loyal to you. Why shouldn't they lie on your behalf?"

"You doubt my alibis, what more can I say?" Eriol replied, drawing himself straighter. He might be in chains, but he was going to be more dignified than any of the nobles present.

"That you are guilty." Lord Albert said, a feral smile on his face.

Eriol shook his head, and repeated, "I did not shoot that arrow. I was at home. During the party."

"Lord Eriol was not at home." A voice drifted from behind those assembled.

All eyes at court turned to face the new arrival.

Lord Albert eyes' widened, "Lady Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

Tomoyo glided towards the centre of the court and stopped besides Eriol, "I have come to offer my testimony of course."

"Whatever for?" Lord Albert questioned, frowning as he stepped closer to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows and stared at Lord Albert in a rather disdainful manner, "Is this not a court? Are you not putting this man on trial? Is it not then customary for testimonies to be offered?"

Eriol noticed that Syaoran couldn't contain his smirk. Eriol was however too distracted by the lady beside him to remind him to lay low. She seemed strangely familiar.

"Lord Eriol was with me at the time of your party."

Eriol blinked and turned to stare at Lady Tomoyo. _Was he? He thinks he would remember a night like that._

Lord Albert seemed taken aback. "And can anyone vouch for you?"

Tomoyo raised her chin, "We were alone."

"Alone? Without any guards? Surely not!" Lord Albert exclaimed just as the nobles present broke out in murmurings.

Ignoring the whispers, Tomoyo continued, "I did not see the need for any guards in my own bedchamber."

The murmurings now turned into full blown gasps.

Lord Albert's jaw dropped open, and in any other situation, Eriol would have made some smart comment about it, but at that moment, he was too busy making sure his jaw was not open in a similar fashion. "What...what were you doing in your bedchamber Lady Tomoyo?"

Arching an eyebrow, Tomoyo replied, "What do you think we were doing Lord Albert?"

Eriol had heard of Lady Tomoyo obviously. She was the King's niece after all, but he had never seen or met her before. Why would she lie for him? And at the expense of her own reputation as well! He was about to protest when he caught her eye and she shot him a look that froze him in his place. He knew he was to keep quiet.

"So Lord Albert, will you agree to let Lord Eriol go now?" Tomoyo asked, although it was clear what she expected his answer to be because she motioned for the guards to release Eriol's chains.

"But Lady Tomoyo..." Lord Albert sputtered, watching as the guards released Eriol's chains, "We are to be engaged!"

Tomoyo laughed disbelievingly, "I clearly recall turning down your proposal of marriage for the third time Lord Albert!"

Embarrassed and aware of the other nobles present, Lord Albert had no choice but to declare Eriol innocent.

"Locking up an innocent man with no concrete evidence and deciding on his fate arbitrarily without consulting with the King, the nerve of you! Be assured that I will be reporting this straight to my uncle." Tomoyo levelled a glare at the other nobles present, "And the King will surely be displeased at the turnout today."

With that threat hanging in the air, Tomoyo turned to leave and Eriol followed her out of the court, signalling for Syaoran to return back to the estate and wait for him there.

Tomoyo entered a waiting carriage and her footman beckoned Eriol in as well.

"I cannot thank you enough Lady Tomoyo." Eriol began as he sat down opposite her.

"There is no need for thanks," Tomoyo replied as the carriage lurched forward, "I believe we are even now." A small smile played at her lips.

Suddenly, it was as if something clicked in Eriol's mind, Lady Tomoyo was Hood! He silently marvelled at the delicate Lady in front of him, no one would have believed it even if he told them so. "But your reputation my Lady..."

Brushing away his worried comment, Tomoyo said, "No need to trouble yourself Lord Eriol, surely there can be no other offers of marriage from people like Lord Albert henceforth. I find myself rather glad for it."

"Still..." Eriol tried again to articulate his apology.

"Please Lord Eriol," Tomoyo held out a hand, "I would rather talk about other matters."

"Such as?" Eriol enquired, leaning forward.

"Such as," Tomoyo replied, "keeping my identity a secret."

Eriol nodded, "Of course my Lady." He had had no intention of revealing Hood anyway. He was sure no one would have believed him in any case.

Tomoyo rewarded him with a smile, "That is all I ask. Thank you."

They spent the remainder of the ride back to Eriol's estate in silence.

xxx

_When he leaves the carriage, Tomoyo thinks it would be the last she'll see of him. As Eriol watches the carriage ride away, he knows that he wants to see her again._

xxx

And because Eriol always has his way, we will see vigilante!Tomoyo and nobleman!Eriol sometime again in the future. Please comment! I would love to hear what you think!


	19. 004 Autumn

I found myself listening to this song while lying awake in bed and it reminded me of the scene in The Lake House. I desperately wanted to write something about Tomoyo and Eriol slow dancing. If you haven't heard This Never Happened Before by Paul McCartney, I highly recommend that you go find it on youtube and play it while reading. It was on repeat while I was writing. This song makes me melt a little inside, hope this story does the same for you.

xxx

004. Autumn

"Tomoyo? Where are those little desserts? The kitchen should have sent some up by now! The guests need dessert!"

Tomoyo winced a little at her mother's shrill voice, still audible above the music and noise of the party. She turned to face her mother, "I'll go to the kitchen to take a look."

"Thanks darling," Sonomi relaxed visibly, then in a gentler tone of voice, she said as she traced the outline of Tomoyo's cheek, "And hurry back, there are tons of bachelors waiting for you to break their hearts."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes good naturedly, as she headed towards the kitchen, "Oh please mother. No more of your matchmaking schemes."

Sonomi smiled and called out softly to her, "I know, I know. You decided who you wanted a long time ago."

Tomoyo bit her lip and made no further reply. Her mother must think her quite silly, to still be harbouring some old childhood crush on a boy she had spent only a week with. In her defence, it was the most magical week of Tomoyo's young life. And even though they had only both been ten, no other boy in the next ten years could compare.

When questioned why she remained single despite some of the persistent advances of the most popular boys in school, Tomoyo explained frankly that the little boy she met when she was ten was the only boy she could imagine herself with. The reactions of her friends ranged from disbelief _("You were ten Tomoyo! A childhood crush! You can't imagine that he is doing the same for you! You might never see each other again!") _to dreamy sighs_ ("That is so romantic Tomoyo! Imagine when you see each other again! Oh, I would love to be there!"). _

Sighing gently, she reached the kitchens and the staff assured her dessert would be served shortly. She smiled in thanks and left, making her way slowly back to the ballroom. Deciding to prolong her arrival back to the party, Tomoyo stepped out through the side door into the garden.

The garden was decorated with fairy lights and a few tables and chairs would placed around, for Mother did like to hold outdoor parties, but it seemed the chilly autumn winds had chased most guests back into the warmth of the house. Tomoyo found the garden peacefully and mercifully quiet, with only the soft strains of music floating in from an open window.

_I'm very sure,  
>This never happened to me before<br>I met you and now I'm sure  
>This never happened before<em>

Tomoyo lifted her eyes to the giant oak tree, the magnificent centrepiece of their back garden. The leaves were tinted orange, a sure sign of autumn. She smiled, for it was a reminder of her favourite season. It was his favourite season too, she remembered. He had told her that when they took shelter under that oak tree ten years ago. She closed her eyes to try to visualise that day again, she wondered briefly how much taller that oak tree had grown since then. Would he recognise it again?

_So come to me,  
>Now we can be what we wanna be<em>

"A dance?"

Tomoyo's eyes snapped open as she felt someone take her hand and whirled her around into his arms. She stiffened immediately and tried to push away as politely as she could. But the stranger had a gentle yet firm hold on her and she found herself swaying along to the song. The stranger held her so close that she wasn't able to pull back to take a look at his face but strangely, she felt safe and relaxed into his hold as they swayed on the spot.

_I love you and now I see,  
>This is the way it should be<em>

"Do I know you? Sir?" Tomoyo questioned softly. All she could discern from her position was his dark hair and the side of his glasses on his left ear.

"Maybe." His enigmatic reply made Tomoyo all the more curious to take a look at her dance partner.

But, she was feeling rather comfy, and her eyes drooped, almost like she was being lured to sleep from their swaying and rocking. The autumn winds blew up again and she shivered involuntarily. The stranger tightened his embrace, as if he wanted to keep her warm.

"Tomoyo?" The stranger breathed.

She jerked awake on his shoulder, "You know my name?"

_This is the way it should be  
>This is the way it should be<em>

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Where are you darling?"

Oh dear, her mother. Tomoyo sighed inwardly, she must have been gone for too long. She turned away from her dance partner to yell out, "I'm coming mother!"

Tomoyo looked back to apologise to her mysterious stranger and to invite him back inside. Only, she found she was quite alone.

_It's not so good when you're on your own._

A particularly strong wind blew through the garden, sending the leaves of the oak tree fluttering off the branches. With one last look around, Tomoyo turned on her heel and entered the house again, her arms wrapped around herself.

_I'm very sure,  
>This never happened to me before<br>I met you and now I'm sure  
>This never happened before.<em>

xxx

School has been unforgiving lately. There have been honours proposals and essays and final exams and on top of that, I came down with the chicken pox last week (!) so I apologise for the long delay. But with these drabbles, I can only write when inspiration hits, since I don't exactly have a plotline to follow. Hope you guys understand! Please leave a review, I'll be eternally grateful.


	20. 050 Traffic

It's been a while, my apologies for being gone so long, but it's difficult to be inspired when you hardly have time for yourself. Here's a little drabble I've had on my computer for a long time. ExT stuck in traffic.

xxx

050. Traffic

Tomoyo hummed along to the radio as she eyed the line of cars in front of her. Tapping her fingers on her steering wheel to the beat she glanced at the clock in her car, _just a little over five_. Tomoyo was accustomed to the peak hour traffic home, if she was lucky, she could reach home at around six, and then settle down for dinner and that evening soap opera (her guilty pleasure, but no one had to know!).

As always, her long commute home and her alone time in her car allowed her thoughts to wander and her mind to relax after a busy day. She rather enjoyed traffic jams, contrary to the rest of the world. Just to prove her point, the driver on her right blasted loudly on his car horn.

Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, didn't they get it? There was no way the cars in front could move any faster just because someone behind was horning.

Rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the tension that had built up from sitting in front of her desk all day, Tomoyo returned to her favourite activity, people watching. Looking at her rear view mirror, Tomoyo gagged as she caught sight of the driver behind picking his nose in the car. Tomoyo quickly turned to her right again, the irate driver was scowling and looked rather annoyed when he saw Tomoyo looking at him. She tried for a smile but the irate driver just pulled out his phone and resumed his scowling at the screen.

Shrugging, Tomoyo turned to her left and promptly broke out into a smile. The driver on her left was dancing. Or at least, she interpreted the wriggling of his upper body and bobbing of his head as dancing. Then, he started throwing his hands in the air and waving them around to whatever music he was probably listening to in the car. Tomoyo laughed, not caring how loud she was because no one could hear her.

Suddenly, almost as if he had heard her, the driver on the left turned and caught her eye. Instead of looking sheepish and embarrassed that he had been caught dancing, he flashed her a smile and started doing the sprinkler in her direction.

He was a rather striking fellow, Tomoyo had to admit. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes and his glasses gave him a rather intelligent air, although Tomoyo found it difficult to gel that with the rather eccentric moves he was currently busting out.

Tomoyo watched on amused, as the driver started doing the wave with his upper body, looking oddly like a snake dancing along to the tune of a snake charmer's flute. Then he switched to doing a wave with his left arm and then with his right arm and then, quite suddenly, he pointed to her.

Tomoyo wasn't sure what to do at first. The other drivers seldom acknowledged her, beyond a nod and a smile, so she was a little taken aback when the dancing driver abruptly pointed at her. Slowly, she raised her arms and did a little wave, as if transmitting an electric current from one arm to the other.

Clearly, the dancing driver approved and his smile widened as he busted out some disco dancing that would have made John Travolta proud.

And even though Tomoyo couldn't hear the music he was playing in his car, she ended up dancing along, laughing when the dancing driver did a particularly ridiculous dance move he should not be old enough to know.

Then, the dancing driver stopped dancing and started gesturing something at Tomoyo. She frowned and tilted her head. He repeated the same series of gestures, and Tomoyo realised that he was trying to communicate something.

_My...dancing...you...like?_

Tomoyo laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

_You...dance...good...too. _The dancing driver signed again, smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hoped to Kami she wasn't blushing and shook her head, she gestured to him, _what...music...you...listening?_

The driver laughed and Tomoyo noticed his eyes crinkled in a rather adorable way. He breathed on his window and started to write something on the little fog cloud. _M...o...z...a...r...t._

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Mozart? He was listening to Mozart but dancing along to some imaginary MC Hammer anthem? Her surprise must have been apparent because he grinned sheepishly. Tomoyo smiled back amusedly in return.

The cars on her right started crawling forward and she realised that she wouldn't be stuck in traffic much longer. Turning back to her left , she realised the dancing driver was riffling through his glove box. As she eyed the cars in front of her, she wondered if she'd be able to get his attention before she had to move. Then, he seemed to have found what he was looking for as he held up a piece of paper rather triumphantly.

She smiled as he started scribbling something. This man was rather strange. He definitely made her commute home a lot more interesting today. Then her eyes widened as he held up the paper against the window. _My name is Eriol._

He pointed to himself as he held up the sign, beaming all the while.

Tomoyo had to smile. She didn't have any paper with her so she waved and mouthed, _Hi Eriol._

Eriol held up another piece of paper, _Meet me at this traffic light tomorrow?_

Tomoyo laughed, not quite believing her eyes. Just then, the car in front of her moved forward and she waved good bye to her new friend who she soon lost track of as her lane turned right.

Tomoyo wondered if Eriol was being serious and whether it would be a little crazy to meet him at the traffic light tomorrow.

xxx

Yea, I totally think that Eriol would be the kinda guy who would groove in his car, not caring what other people think of his mad dance skills (or lack thereof). Comments please?


	21. 017 Play

Thanks for the reviews everyone, because I am so grateful, I went and wrote this! Have another chapter of vampirehunter!Eriol and vampire!Tomoyo. Chronologically speaking, this would be second in the series. The first time vampire!Tomoyo meets vampirehunter!Eriol.

xxx

017. Play

Tomoyo surveys the bar from her seat at the counter, it was the first time Syaoran had let her out alone to feed. She resolves to stay out of trouble and do him proud. He was her only family after all. Or so she was told. She had woken up with no memories and found herself as she was – different, not human. Syaoran had taught her the ways of her kind and after many years was finally trusting her to be on her own.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she resumes her task of finding her prey for the night. Just then, someone slides into the seat next to her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She turns to look straight at azure eyes, and nods, "Of course." O_h, that was easy._

"I'm Eriol." Her prey says.

"Tomoyo." She inclines her head towards him, making sure to look up at him through her lashes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tomoyo."

Her stomach clenches involuntarily. She finds his greeting strangely familiar.

_Have we met before? _Instead of voicing her thoughts, she shoots him what she hopes is a seductive smile, "Just Tomoyo, please."

He blinks and smiles down at his drink. Looking up, he whispers lowly, "Good to meet you, Tomoyo."

She feels a tingle travel from her spine down to her toes, she wonders suddenly just who is doing the seducing here?

As their drinks arrive, Tomoyo repeats her mantra silently in her head. _Be coy, be mysterious, lower his guard but stay detached. _

"So, how is it that a girl like you is alone in a bar like this?" Eriol enquires pleasantly, as he picks up his drink.

_Be coy, Tomoyo._

"Well, I'm not exactly alone now am I?" Tomoyo replies, shooting Eriol a well practised smile.

Eriol chuckles, "No, I guess not." He downs his shot, "I suppose I just thought it strange that you would be without company."

Tomoyo thinks of Syaoran, and his worried expression as he let her out alone into the night. She was going to show him that she was ready.

_Be mysterious._

"I am usually with someone, but tonight, I'm quite alone." Tomoyo swirls her drink lazily in her glass.

Eriol smiles as he signals the bartender for another shot, "You have a way of saying something and revealing nothing."

Tomoyo raises her eyebrow. _He picked up on that quickly._ Changing the subject, Tomoyo swivels on her bar stool and fixes Eriol with a calculating stare, "You know, I could ask the same to you. Why would someone like you be without a girl on his arm in a bar like this?"

Tomoyo notices that almost every girl in the bar is shooting the handsome azure eyed man next to her surreptitious looks of longing.

Eriol smiles blandly back at her.

"Do you perhaps have a reputation I'm not aware of?" Tomoyo asks lightly, nudging him with a foot.

Eriol scoffs, "A reputation? I suppose I might have one, although probably not in the way you're thinking of." He turns to her and smiles, "I have a girl actually. She just doesn't really know."

"That sounds creepy." Tomoyo replies, "You're actually a stalker right? That would explain the lack of girls."

Eriol laughs, he turns to her with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, "You got me, I really am a stalker. You better watch out for me."

Tomoyo smiles inwardly. The conversation is going well, she doesn't really care if Eriol ends up really being a shady character, in fact, it'll probably ease her sense of guilt considering what she plans to do with him later.

"So..." Tomoyo leans closer towards Eriol, "if you really have a girl, what are you doing here, buying me a drink?"

Eriol shrugged, "You looked like you needed a drink, and it gave me an excuse to talk to you."

"That's... not very faithful isn't it?" Tomoyo says as she inclines her body closer to Eriol.

Eriol smiles, "I'm just buying you a drink, I'm not going home with you, or bringing you home."

Tomoyo recoils, "Ah, I see."

_Lower his guard._

"Tell me about this girl of yours."

Eriol looks down at his drink, and Tomoyo notices a smile forming on his face, his eyes slightly glazed over as if he is replaying memories, "She sings. She has a wonderful, amazing voice. I could listen to her all day."

Tomoyo nods, smiling involuntarily as she watches Eriol.

"I... I think she might have loved me." Eriol whispers softly, looking up at Tomoyo.

His gaze seems to paralyses her and they are silent for a moment. Finding her tongue finally, Tomoyo speaks, "You used the past tense."

Eriol looks away from her and back down at his drink, "I did. Technically, I haven't seen her in a long time... she might feel different."

"Oh."

She feels... sorry for Eriol. Tomoyo curses herself in her head. She is not suppose to feel sorry for her prey. That was Syaoran's first lesson. Sighing inwardly, she looks around the bar, looking for another potential meal. She doubts Eriol would be interested in leaving the bar with her, he is still obviously pining for someone else. Suddenly, she spots a man over by the door giving her an appreciative stare and she smirks, this one definitely looks like he wants to leave with her.

"Do you want to go out for some fresh air?" Eriol asks, breaking her train of thought.

She turns to look back at Eriol, about to give an excuse but when they lock eyes, she hears herself saying, "Yes."

They walk out the bar into the cool night air.

_Stay detached, Tomoyo._

Too late.

"It's nice out," Tomoyo sighs happily. There is a dark alley just beside the bar, but she does not think of the many ways she can get Eriol in there.

"It is." Eriol replies, smiling back at her. Stepping closer to her, he places a hand behind her neck and rests his forehead against hers, "Thank you Tomoyo. I really needed tonight."

Tomoyo holds her breath, their proximity rattled her, yet she longed for him to close the gap between them. Slowly, her eyes fluttered close.

"Just what are you doing Eriol?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Tomoyo spins around quickly, "You know him Syaoran?"

"Yes." Syaoran replies flatly, standing on the pavement with his hands shoved in his pockets. "He is a hunter."

Tomoyo's eyes widen, "As in, a vampire hunter?" she whispers, looking at Syaoran worriedly.

He nods. "What other type of hunter will I concern myself with?"

Tomoyo whirls around on Eriol, "You liar!"

"That isn't exactly the kind of behaviour one should have when dealing with a hunter, Tomoyo." Syaoran's voice sounds from behind her before Eriol can speak up in his defence.

Tomoyo recognises Syaoran's 'teacher' voice so she calms down and turns back to him. Syaoran continues, "When dealing with normal hunters, one should ideally keep a safe distance."

"Oh." She hears the underlying implication. "And Eriol is not normal?"

"Eriol is not normal." Syaoran agrees.

She looks over at Eriol, who strangely does not look insulted but is smiling as if enjoying Syaoran's little lesson.

"Even so, no matter how unhinged Eriol is, he is still a hunter." Syaoran says, "And he has to hunt us." Syaoran does not seem to be speaking to her now, rather his words seems to be directed at Eriol as he stares straight at him.

Tomoyo turns to looks at Eriol again and realises that he is not smiling any more. In fact, he looks almost sad. After a beat, Eriol nods stiffly, seeming to have understood whatever subliminal message Syaoran was sending his way. Without any further warning, he lunged.

Tomoyo sprung away, and followed closely on Syaoran's heels as they suddenly found themselves chased by the vampire hunter Tomoyo had spent the whole night with.

That was the first time Tomoyo ran away from Eriol.

It would not be her last.

xxx

I do have other ideas that might fit into this universe, but they're still in the early stages of scampering around in my head. Hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know!


	22. 067 Misguided

067. Misguided

Sakura strolled into Tomoyo's bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her. "Tomoyo, did you know that there are rumours flying around in court about you and Lord Eriol of a very illicit nature?"

Tomoyo nodded serenely, putting down her needlework to look Sakura in the eye, "Yes, I am aware Sakura. I'm surprised we're calling them rumours." She joined her cousin on her bed, "Did everyone not realise that I actually suggested the very thing in court? In front of dozens of other nobles?"

Sakura tried to put on her most scandalised expression, "You're the King's niece Tomoyo, you can't expect them to come right out and say it."

Tomoyo shrugged, "I suppose. It doesn't bother me. Does Uncle know?'

"Father?" Sakura cocked her head, "oh yes, I think he heard."

Tomoyo blanched, "And?"

"And what?" Sakura replied innocently.

Tomoyo sighed, "Is he mad?"

Sakura giggled, patting Tomoyo's hand, "He was about to fly into a rage and throw those 'rumour mongers' into jail before I told him you were the one who practically announced it in court."

"So now he's mad at me?" Tomoyo asked, frowning.

Sakura shook her head, "Not really, I told him you were just lying to save Lord Eriol. I think now he's just exasperated that you had to resort to such measures."

Tomoyo quickly let out a little laugh, "Oh good, I would hate for Uncle to be mad at me."

"Please," Sakura admonished lightly, "Father could never get mad at you."

Tomoyo smiled, "I know. He's a big softie."

"So..." Sakura shifted closer to Tomoyo on the bed, inclining her head towards her cousin eagerly, "What was Lord Eriol like?"

"He was understanding of my situation, if that's what you mean. He agreed to keep my secret." Tomoyo replied, smoothing down her skirts and avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes (their etiquette teacher would have had a heart attack if she had seen), "No, that was not what I meant at all Tomoyo. I meant it in a more, non-boring, 'is he cute' kind of way."

"Oh." Tomoyo bit her lips, "Well, I guess he was rather handsome," recalling Lord Eriol's face, she continued, "Had a rather intellectual air about him. I liked how he stood up to Lord Albert. It was brave, and you know how he is one of the few nobles still loyal to Uncle."

"You like him." Sakura said with a smile.

"What?" Tomoyo raised her voice slightly, "Of course not, don't be silly Sakura. I saw him for maybe 5 minutes in the dungeons. And the next time I was far too busy trying to thwart Lord Albert."

"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly, a finger in the air, "You only spent 5 minutes with him in the dark dingy dungeons and the next thing I know, you were ruining your reputation in court to free him."

If Tomoyo had been the sort of girl to roll her eyes, she probably would have at that moment, but because she wasn't, she settled with patting her cousin lightly on the hand and smiled wanly, "I just did not want his death on my conscience, that's all."

Luckily for Tomoyo, before Sakura could say anything else, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My Lady, Lord Eriol requests a meeting."

Sakura smiled impishly at Tomoyo's expression of shock, "You were saying dear cousin?"

xxx

Eriol stood steadily still in the private gardens of Lady Tomoyo, his sweating palms the only betrayal of his nervousness. Spotting Lady Tomoyo making her way towards him, he turned to face her and bowed deeply, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me my Lady."

Lady Tomoyo curtsied gracefully, "No thanks necessary. I confess myself quite curious to your coming here." She rose from her curtsey and regarded Eriol curiously, her gaze seemed to only increase his heart rate and he wiped his palms on the back of his pants discreetly.

Eriol cleared his throat, "My Lady, you must know that I keep away from court?"

Lady Tomoyo nodded slowly, "I am aware, that you stay away from politics although your father was an excellent support and help to the King when he was alive."

Eriol wasn't sure if he had detected judgement in her voice.

"Yes, well, even with my distance from court, I have heard whispers of your ruined reputation." Eriol began, glancing at Lady Tomoyo to gauge her expression.

She had raised a delicate eyebrow and eyed him with a rather amused expression, "I'm sure you have."

"Right." Eriol took a deep breath and went down on one knee.

Lady Tomoyo quickly lost her playful expression and paled alarmingly, taking a few steps back, an expression of utter confusion on her face.

"Please Lady Tomoyo," Eriol beseeched, "I know this may not be the most ideal situation, but I assure you my Lady that I would do everything necessary to restore your reputation and good name. I will be able to provide for us comfortably with the income from my estate, and I promise that I would be a good husband to you, if you would do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage."

There was a pregnant pause after his declaration, in which Lady Tomoyo seemed to gather her wits about her, then with a determined voice she replied, "No Lord Eriol. Perhaps my reputation has been sullied but I assure you, this is a very misguided attempt at fixing whatever it is you deem needs fixing."

Eriol opened his mouth to try to reason with her again but was cut off quickly.

"I will marry for love, or not all all Lord Eriol."

Eriol quickly replied, "We could grow to love each other. I know I could love you."

Lady Tomoyo shook her head quickly, "You hardly know me Lord Eriol."

"I wager I know more about you than most." Eriol shot back.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes but conceded, "Perhaps you know my secret, but that doesn't mean you know me. If you did know me, then you would know that I could never love someone like you Lord Eriol."

Eriol set his jaw, "Someone like me? Perhaps we are both guilty in thinking we know the other."

"Ah," Lady Tomoyo smiled slightly, "But I am an excellent judge of character Lord Eriol. You are a man who I imagine grew up coasting through life with the protection of his father's wealth and estate, and who isn't interested in discovering his own potential, content with his present life free of worries. I could never love a man like that, one who would rather live detached from the world in his own little bubble."

Her last words hung in the air as Eriol rose slowly from the ground. Taking a step back, his expression unreadable, he bowed, "I see."

Lady Tomoyo curtsied in turn, "Thank you for coming here Lord Eriol. Perhaps it will be best if we do not see each other again. Who knows what else is going to spread around court tomorrow if anyone caught wind of your visit here." Inclining her head towards the exit, she said, "You will see yourself out?"

And with a swish of her skirts, she was gone, leaving Eriol to stand alone in her beautiful gardens, his hands now cold, and heart strangely empty.

xxx

_I know, I know. Where have I been? My sincere apologies guys! Honours can be such a bitch sometimes. My thesis is killing me slowly so I thought writing about something other than regional politics and integration would help relax me a bit and prolong the inevitable. Hope you guys enjoyed this instalment of vigilante!Tomoyo and nobleman!Eriol. Don't worry guys, Tomoyo will come around once Eriol decides to make something of his life. Reviews and comments much appreciated! Would love to see just how many of you haven't abandoned ship yet! Hahahahaha. _


	23. 008 Silence

_Many thanks to all who reviewed. It's nice to know that some of you stuck around. Here's a quick update because I love you all!_

xxx

008 Silence

Tomoyo looked up as the bells ringed, signalling a customer had entered. Smiling pleasantly at the gentleman that had entered, she resumed her work of dethorning the roses when he disappeared behind a display of sunflowers. Humming along in her head to the soft strains of music floating in from the open window of the blues club next door, she did not notice the gentleman in front of her until he cleared his throat. Looking up, she gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry to bother but I was wondering if you could help me pick out some flowers for my girlfriend?" The gentleman asked softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

He looked nervous and a little confused, not that Tomoyo blamed him. Most men who walked into her shop were immediately intimidated by the vast variety of flowers and overwhelmingly feminineness of the place.

She smiled encouragingly at the poor fellow and picked up her pen and notepad, scribbling quickly.

_Of course, is it a special occasion?_

If the gentleman was surprised that she did not speak, he did not show it. He actually rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Not really a special occasion, but she's angry that I forgot something and for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is."

Tomoyo bit her lips to suppress a knowing smile, she got that answer more times than she could count.

_Perhaps her favourite flower?_

The gentleman shook his head ruefully, "I don't think she has one, or if she does, I haven't paid attention."

The display of carnations next to the counter must have caught his eye, because he suddenly pointed towards the colourful bouquets and asked, "How about these? They're pretty right? Very colourful. Her garden at home is really colourful too."

He turned to regard Tomoyo with a hopeful expression, possibly wishing for her approval at a flower well picked.

Tomoyo eyed the display she had prepared for the Mothers' Day holiday and shook her head, wincing a little inside.

_Those are carnations, unless you want to tell her something akin to I love you like I love my mother, I'll look for another one._

"Oh." The gentleman looked disappointed and mumbled, fingering the petals of the carnation display, "Well, it could work, considering our age difference..." he trailed off as he spotted another arrangement of flowers at the end of the shop.

Bounding excitedly over to it, he pointed to the flowers and turned back to Tomoyo, "How about these then? I remember she has some in the gardens at home!"

Tomoyo looked on amusedly.

_Those are chrysanthemums._

"Yes chrysanthemums! They make a good tea!" The gentleman exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself, "She definitely has some of these."

Tomoyo realised that the familiar feeling bubbling up inside her was the urge to laugh. A little surprised, she quickly scribbled on her notepad.

_Those are our funeral displays._

"Huh." The gentleman looked puzzled, "Wow, this flower picking business is serious stuff isn't it?" He dejectedly walked away from the display of funeral wreaths and condolences bouquets.

Stopping in front of a bucket of baby breaths, he looked back at Tomoyo, "Should I even ask? I seem to have a knack for picking out wildly inappropriate flowers."

Tomoyo looked down at her notepad with a smile and shook her head, her curls bouncing around her.

_No, these are great, my favourite actually. They stand for innocence but are normally used as just accents in bouquet, not as the main flower._

"Interesting," the gentleman bent down to inspect them, "I wonder why you can't just give a whole bouquet of baby breaths. They have a great message," then he looked up at Tomoyo and smiled, "they suit you."

Tomoyo flinched, she hoped not visibly. Judging from the look on the gentleman's face, he must have had seen, because he cleared his throat and stood up. "As you can see, I really need some help."

Tomoyo nodded quickly. She smiled weakly as she scribbled.

_Well then, what is she like? I might be able to pick out her favourite flower if you tell me a bit about her._

"Well," he started, looking a little wistful, at perhaps days gone past, "She's my first love actually. Beautiful, mature, refined but still absent-minded and kind of klutzy?" He laughed, "A bundle of contradictions I guess, but what I love most about her is that she sees what others don't."

Tomoyo smiled in response. That was a really good thoughtful answer, which she normally didn't get. She held up a finger, indicating he should wait as she bustled around the shop, pulling out stalks of poppies, birds of paradises, various other flowers and fashioning them into a simple bouquet, tied it all up with a pale orange ribbon.

"That's beautiful," the gentleman said, admiring her handiwork.

Tomoyo bobbed her head in thanks.

_If she doesn't forgive you after this, come back here and I'll give you a full refund._

The gentleman chuckled, "Alright thanks, it is very beautiful though. At the very least, she'll be proud of me for picking it out. Or you know, picking the right florist really."

Tomoyo smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling a little shy. She ducked her head and busied herself with ringing up his purchase.

She heard him curse softly under his breath as he looked at his watch and he quickly paid the bill, picked up his bouquet and headed for the door, obviously running late for something. He had taken a few quick steps towards the door when he abruptly turned around and called out to her, "My name is Eriol by the way. Thanks for all your help!" He waved the bouquet in the air and with a cheeky grin, exited the shop.

It wasn't until the sound of the bells ringing as the door closed behind him did Tomoyo realise that she had a hand up in the air in response, a wide grin still on her face.

Flushing slightly, she brought her fingertips up to the corners of her lips, tentatively feeling the last lingering remnants of her first real unabashed smile in a very long time.

xxx

_Yes guys, this is a new universe! How did you guys like silent!Tomoyo? I always thought it would be cool to try out something in which Tomoyo doesn't speak, because her voice and her singing is a large part of who she is. Anyway, the backstory of silent!Tomoyo and the reasons for her responses to Eriol would definitely be explained down the road. Another first in this universe is the mention of Kaho. Well, I didn't exactly name her, but it should be pretty obvious she was who I was referring to. I know she may not be a very popular character in the ExT fandom but we can't deny canon. She won't be featuring too greatly in this silent!Tomoyo universe though, so no worries! Please leave a comment if you've read, I very much would love to hear what you guys have to say! Until the next one._


End file.
